The new adventures of Sonic and co season 1
by Thatguy1717
Summary: Sonic and the gang continue to fight against the forces of Eggman and they have beaten him time and time again but now Eggman is ready to step up his A game, can our heroes defeat him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its me again. During my time on , I have recieved a lot of reviews of my fanfics, and after recieving some critisism, I have made some changes to my fanfics, I encourage you to read them and review them.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG FRANCHISE AND IT IS UNDER THE OWNERSHIP OF SEGA AND THE SONIC TEAM. THURTHER MORE, I DONT OWN THE ARCHIE COMICS EITHER AS THEY ARE THEIR OWN COMPANY. **

**And before I forget, constructive critisism is accepted but flames will be ignored.**

**well now that we got that cleared up, enjoy :)**

* * *

** Sonic and co.**

**Enter the hedgehog part 1.**

**INTRODUCTION**

The year is 2013, earth time. In 1990, a mysterious land was discovered deep beneath the arctic ice caps. The world was beneath our world but yet it seemed to have its own region of space and there was even a space station in that world. Negotiations between the humans and anthromorphs of that world and the diplomats of our world were peaceful. Up until 2012, a gaming franchise known as SEGA was the only group of surface dwellers were the only public people that knew of the worlds existence and made accounts of a few of the anthromorphs through the use of video games.

However, in early 2012, a mysterious earthquake in the arctic opened a hole that led into the mysterious realm. The UN tried to cover it up but it was too late, and so, the Earth-Mobius elevator was established, allowing people to travel to and from the land. In order to moderate the flow of people to and from Mobius, the United States military and G.U.N, the military of that world agreed to guard the station so that the pristine world could not be compromised by pollution and war. You are about to here the story of 3 anthromorphs and their adventures in our world.

* * *

**And so it begins...**

**World: Mobius**

**Date: 12\18\12: earth time**

A tall building overlooked a beautiful lake surrounded by a green, checkerboard patterned area. Suddenly, a siren was heard and the building began to shake and eventually exploded. A blue blur jumped out of the building, now in a fiery heap. The blur stopped and looked at the fire engulfed structure. His green eyes gleamed in the sunlight. This however was no human, this was none other than sonic the hedgehog. He was clutching a large bag over his shoulder. "Next time you try to steal the chaos emeralds, try hiding them in a different base other than the green hill zone." Sonic said with triumph. "Sonic!" a mysterious voice shouted, Sonic looked to his left to find a twin tailed fox flying towards him, this young foxes name was Miles "Tails" Prower. Tails was being led by another anthromorph. This one was red and had a white stripe on his chest along with dreadlocks that adorned his head. This was Knuckles the Enchida. "Im so glad your okay!" Tails said embracing the cobalt, and slightly embarrassed hedgehog. "Don't get all mushy on me now." Sonic told the fox. "Sorry" Tails said, releasing Sonic from his death grip. "Are they okay?" Knuckles asked sonic.

Sonic unloaded the contents of his bag onto the grassy surface to reveal, 7 shining emeralds. Knuckles looked at the shining gemstones, a sense of relief washed over his face. Knuckles picked up the green emerald and closed his eyes. "If the emeralds were to get in Eggmans hands..." Knuckles's solemn speech was interrupted by Sonic, who was now very impatient. "We know, we know, if the emeralds were to get into the wrong hands, chaos would ensue and the world would be in trouble and yada yada yada." Sonic said almost mocking the enchida. "Hey no one talks to me like that!" Knuckles said who had now dropped the chaos emerald and had put his fists up in fury. "Well sorry mr mc All I do all day is watch this dumb oversized rock and punch things." Sonic" said mocking the now, even more furious enchida. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Knuckles said as he proceeded to land the first punch, however, Sonic, simply stepped aside as Knuckles landed his spiked fists into the soft dirt. He tried to punch the Cobalt hedgehog again only for sonic to step aside, again. "Your too slow!" Sonic said almost on the verge of laughing as the enchida tried, once again to hit sonic only to get a repeat performance. "GUYS!" The hedgehog and Enchida looked at Tails, who had calmed down after screaming at the top of his lungs, "Shouldnt we be getting back to angel island?" the fox asked. "Sorry lil bro, we just had a falling out thats all, right Knux?" Sonic asked the now panting enchida. "Yeah, whatever" he replied. They each picked up an emerald with Sonic picking up an extra one. "Now lets go!" Sonic said preparing to speed of, when the ground began to shake. "Your not going anywhere, porcupine!" a dark voice said as a robotic contraption rose from the bed of the nearby lake. The pilot of this mecha was none other than..."Dr Eggman" Sonic growled.

"Ho ho ho!" Eggman chortled from the cockpit of his mecha. "What do you think of the egg mecha mach 5?" Eggman asked Sonic. "I think its stupid!" Sonic replied. "You wont think that after me and my badniks crush you!" the obese scientist replied. "Sonic take the emeralds back to angel island, team Chaotix will wait for you." Knuckles said in a serious tone. Sonic did nothing but then smiled. "Okay" he said taking the chaos emeralds and absorbing them into his body. "Be careful Sonic." Tails said in a worried tone. The Cobalt hedgehog still smiled and replied "Don't worry about me Tails, say after all is said and done Ill treat you all to chili dogs." Tails responded with a nod and Sonic began to speed off. "Oh no you dont!" Eggman shouted from the robot, a giant cannon popped out of its back and fired a capsule in Sonic's direction. "Sonic!" Tails said preparing to fly off. "Haha nope" Eggman said as a whole army of badniks rose from the lake. Knuckles looked and smiled, "Take the ones on the left and Ill take the ones on the right." Knuckles said cracking his err... knuckles. The two engaged in combat as Sonic approached the splash hill zone.

Sonic halted when the capsule from earlier landed in front of him. It opened up and out came a copy of Sonic, only this one was robotic and was none other than Metal Sonic. "Well well well, if it isnt ol metal. how long was it say a year?" Sonic asked the metal version of himself. "Your inquery is correct, however now you must hand over the chaos emeralds or die." Metal Sonic said extending out his slender, metal arm. "Hows this for an answer!" Sonic said immediately spin dashing Metal Sonic and then using a homing attack on him in mid air, sending him flying into the sea. "What a joke" Sonic said, however, Metal Sonic rose from the sea surrounded by an orange hue. He then crashed into Sonic making him fly across the tree line. Sonic got up and brushed off his fur "So if thats how you wanna play it, then lets dance." Sonic said using another homing attack to counter Metal Sonics attack forcing them back. They both charged at each other, engaging in hand to hand combat. The two kept clashing until Sonic's robotic doppleganger jumped back. "Enough, time to end this!" his arms turned into laser cannons and an even bigger one extended out his back, all 3 aimed at Sonic. "Uh oh" Sonic said.

**Meanwhile at the Green Hill Zone...**

Knuckles and Tails were just barely managing to take care of the multiple badniks that kept showing up. Tails was flying around and tricking robots into smashing eachother. Knuckles was pounding away at badniks like there was no tomorrow. Finally, Eggman grew tired of watching the fighting from his mecha, "Enough waiting around, time to finish this!" Eggman shouted as a gigantic cannon came out of the shoulder of the giant machine. Now Ill have 2 less people to worry about Ho ho ho!" Eggman proclaimed as a giant cannon ball was fired at the 2 anthromorphs who were frozen by shock to do anything. the badniks had cleared as a shadow was cast over the sky. Then a miracle happened. A cyan light encloacked the projectile and it stopped in mid air. Knuckles and Tails looked to their left to see a very welcoming site, it was Silver the Hedgehog. "Its no use!" Silver said "Take this!" SIlver redirected the cannon ball at Eggmans mecha sending it flying across the entire lake. Silver floated down to Knuckles and Tails who were now in even more shock. "Silver? what are you doing here?" The bewildered enchida asked him. "I sensed you guys were in danger so I came back in time to help." Silver said in a now lighter, more happy tone. They didnt have much time to talk as the Egg mecha had already recovered and it contained a very angry scientist.

"Rrrrrgh hmm..." a smile plastered on the scientists face. "If I were you Id look to you left." Eggman pointed with his mecha and all 3 looked and revealed looks of horror. Metal Sonic had returned and was carrying blue orbs on his hands. In one was all 7 chaos emeralds, in the other was Sonic who was struggleing to escape the tight sphere. "Ho ho ho too bad for you thanks to my new and improved metal sonic, Ive captured sonic and the 7 chaos emeralds. The orb containing the emeralds floated towards the Egg Mecha. "We cant let him get the emeralds!" Knuckles screamed as he jumped towards the sphere and punched it, a chain reaction occured and a beam of light thrusted towards the sky. A crack became visible and eventually, it turned into a big hole. They all stared in awe at the crack in the sky. "What the..." Silver asked looking at the hole. "My emeralds!" Eggman said as the mecha flew towards the crack where the emeralds went. Metal sonic released Sonic from his prison and went to join his master. Silver caught sonic just before he hit the ground. "Man was that a nightmare" Sonic said getting up. "Come on!" Silver said carrying the other 3. "We have to get him." Silver said as he carried everyone the newly made crack. The group came just in time to see the mecha gathering the emeralds and putting them into its chest. "Ho ho ho" Eggman said "Now face the wrath of the real Dr. Eggman" he said as his mecha turned a golden color.

"Were too late!" Knuckles said in despair. "No were not!" Sonic replied. "Tails get back to mobius, Knuckles, take care of metal sonic, Silver come with me, were gonna get some chaos emeralds." Before heading back, Tails looked and said, "Please be careful" before flying down to mobius. Sonic cracked his knuckles and said "Lets go" The 3 charged through the arctic wasteland, Sonic and Silver used their skills to fight the super powered mecha, Knuckles was locked in combat with Metal Sonic. "Thats enough!" Eggman said firing a beam at the 2. Silver used his powers to create a shield to protect him and Sonic. The beam went into the sky and desintegrated. "Pesky pocupines!" Eggman said as he prepared to unleash his full arsenal. Meanwhile, Knuckles was throwing punch after punch at Metal Sonic. He kept dodgeing and fired lasers at the enchida. "Youre good." Knuckles said to Metal Sonic "But can ya do this?" Knuckles jumped up and smashed Metal Sonic into the deep ice. Metal Sonic barely had time to recover as Knuckes grabbed him by the neck and landed a final death blow sending him skyrocketing onto a nearby glacier before lying limp on the icy snow. Knuckles turned his attention to the 2 hedgehogs who were fighting the Egg mecha "Id better help them" he thought before rushing to their aid.

**Meanwhile 50 miles south...**

A black building shown in the distance, all was calm until an alarm sounded. "Warning this is a code blue emergency, I repeat code blue emergency!" the voice said as soldiers in dark uniforms geared up to go the sight of the problem. They went into a room and stood against wall, heads held high. A door opened and a dark hedgehog walked in, his red eyes showed no emotion as he looked on at his platoon. "Listen up" he said "we received info from G.U.N command that a crack between Mobius and earth was open, the caused of this is still unknown but the major objective of our platoon is to secure the area so no one can get in or out. Now lets move soldiers!" the hedgehog said with authority in his voice.

They loaded into helicopters and head in the direction of our heroes. By the time they got there, Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles were being beaten badly by the egg mecha, the troops landed and began shooting at the robotic monster. Knuckles looked at the army and growled one word "GUN!" "What are they doing here?" Sonic asked in an irritated tone. "Maybe the question is what are you doing here?" the hedgehog asked the trio. "Shadow the hedgehog" Sonic said "So hows life been as a G.U.N agent?" he asked. "Good actually, I lead my own platoon, and I can arrest anyone I please, and that includes you three if you don't scram." Shadow said in a threatening tone. "Were not going anywhere!" Silver said with great anger in his voice. "And from the looks of things, I wouldn't say your 'team' is doing so hot." Silver pointed to the helicopters who were being taken down by the egg mecha and eggman, who was having too much fun destroying helicopters to care about the anthromorphs. Meanwhile, a tall man in a slightly different uniform than that of the other soldiers approached Shadow. "Shadow, we are receiving too many casualties to keep up with that robot, what do we do lieutenent Shadow?" he asked. Shadow let out a deep sigh "Return to base, Ive got this." he said in a reasuring tone. "But sir..." "Dont question youre leader!" Shadow said harshly, the man simply nodded and he went into a special tank and all the helicopters retreated. "Ho ho ho! Thats right ya cowards, run, RUN, and cower before the might of Dr..." "Chaos sphere!" Having his rant interrupted, Eggman looked in confusion to see a purple orb of energy had attacked his mechas right arm. "Rrrrrrrgh." Eggman groaned at the dark hedgehog who now had a bleak smile adorned on his face.

"YOU!?" Eggman said with great anger in his voice. "Guilty as charged." Shadow said still smiling. "Ha! you may be a genetic, superpowered byproduct of a spacestation, but Ive got something even better! Chaos control!" Eggmans mecha dissapeared and reappeared behind the group, it then unleashed a powerful wae of energy which knocked all of them back. "Whats the matter?" Silver asked shadow in a mocking tone as he brushed the snow off his pelt, "Well how was I supposed to know he had the 7 chaos emeralds? And besides, its probably fakers fault." Shadow of course was refering to Sonic who practically had steam coming out of his ears. "Oh yeah well...your the genetic experiment." Sonic said as a comeback. "Oh yea well can ya do this" Shadow created an orb of energy to fire at Sonic, however, another energy wave hit the 4 and sent them flying 'again'. "OK THATS IT, YOU CAN STEAL THE CHAOS EMERALDS, YOU CAN RUIN MY DIGNITY, YOU CAN HIT ME WITH AN ENERGY WAVE, BUT WHEN YOU HIT ME WITH AN ENERGY WAVE TWICE, THEN IT BECOMES PERSONAL!" Knuckles charged at the cockpit that held Eggman. "Oh no" Eggman mocked "Whatever shall I do, maybe this!" Eggmans mecha sent a spring in front of the cockpit which Knuckles hit and sent him flying 'again' (man I need to come up with better material) "Knuckles!" Sonic yelled "Alright thats it!" Sonic said as he jumped up and prepared for a homing attack just when a third arm came out off the mechas chest and grabbed sonic. "Let me go!" sonic yelled. "Ok!" Eggman said as the upperpart of the mecha spun around sending sonic (guess) flying into a nearby ice hole.

"Noooooooo!" the other 3 cried as the hedgehog drowned. Silver lay on the ground "I just stood there, and didnt do anything." he began to cry "You killed him" Knuckles said. "Hey your right, I did kill him" Eggman thought "And now" His mechas arm turned into a cannon, "Now, Im gonna kill you!" However,something happened, the mechas chest started to glow and the emeralds ripped right out of it and went into the ice hole where Sonic had drowned. "Huh?" all 4 asked. The water began to glow, "No this cant be!" Eggman said as he tried desperately to move his mecha. Then, Sonic rose from the ice, only he wasnt blue, he was now glowing gold (save for his tan chest) and his irises were ruby red, all his quills stood up, this wasn't just sonic, this was..."Super sonic" Silver, Knuckles and even Shadow said in unison."

Super Sonic looked at the now terrified Eggman, whos mecha was its normal silver color again. "You know, I gotta say, you had me on my last breath back there." Super Sonic said. Eggman then let out a grizzely smile and pushed a big red button. The mecha unleashed and arsenal of weapons on Super Sonic, however he remained unscaved. "Oh noes" Eggman said trying to move his now idle mecha. "Now then..." Super Sonic said "Take this !" he dashed through the mecha once, twice, three times, four times, more times then I can count! After the final blow, Super Sonic turned around and smiled as the robot began to shine beams of light and eventually exploded, Eggman was sent crashing into a snow bank where he stood shivering. The chaos emeralds came out of Sonic and he turned back into his normal state. Eggman was lying face first in the snow. Silver lifted him in the air, Eggman tried to struggle only for Silver to say "Its no use" tightening his grip on him. "Ha! now what will you do? arrest me?" Eggman mocked asked Shadow.

"Actually, yes, by order of G.U.N and myself, you Dr. Ivo Robotnik aka Eggman is under arrest by law of the United States of America" he said flashing his badge. "United States of America?" Silver, Sonic, and Knuckles asked. "Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, come with me, Ive got some explaining to do." Shadow said. "What about the emeralds?" Sonic asked. "Dont worry, Knuckles asked as he closed his eyes and tightened his focus, the emeralds then dissapeared, one by one. "Where did they go?" Sonic asked. "To angel island." Knuckles said, "Its a new trick I learned." "Hey wait, if your here then whos watching the emeralds?" asked Silver. "Dont worry, Team Chaotix are guarding the master emerald to make sure a jewel thief like rouge doesnt steal it." Knuckles said. Their conversation was interupted by the whirring of helicopter blades. "Air support call for shadow." a man said from the helicopter. "Thats us" Shadow said dragging eggman on the copter. "Cmon, general is expecting you" Shadow said, the other 3 got on and they went to the base. The copter arrived at a dark base that had the word G.U.N imprinted on it. "This is copter 45 permission to land." the pilot spoke. "This is alpha command you are clear for land." came a reply. The roof of a part of the base opened revealing a hanger for helicopters. The copter landed and all 4 anthromorphs were led by the pilot while eggman wast taken by another soldier. The other 5 went through corridors and hallways until they reached a room that said "Commander". The pilot pressed on a red button "Come in" a gruff voice said. The automatic door opened revealing a man sitting at a desk, in front of it were 4 seats. After the 4 entered the room, the door closed behind them. Sonic looked at the chairs in suspicion "So...these are your friends" the man said. "Yes" Shadow said. "Then they are perfect." he said. "Perfect for what?" Sonic asked, half expecting straps to pop out of the chairs and bind them. "You three are to become part of a new project designed by G.U.N called Project HEDGEHOG." the commander said. "Which is?" Sonic asked giving the old man "the stare"

"Ah allowed me to start, look when you chased the mad man through that hole, you entered another world and your in it right now." the man said. "So that would mean?" Silver asked much like Sonic. The man let out a chuckle "You arent in Mobius anymore" he said "Welcome to planet earth" he said. "Look, the world you know is a world that lies beneath that of earth and this guy wants us to stay here for a little while to try to stop some criminals and some stuff." Shadow said with irritation. "Exatly, look this world needs help and your just the people to do it, come on, you live in a mansion and its only for a year." the commander said in a half convincing tone. "Well Eggmans arrested and not much is going on in Mobius so I suppose." Sonic said still suspicious about the commander. "Well if Sonics in, Im in too, and besides the future is a utopia anyway." Silver said. "Meh whatever." Shadow said. "Hey wait a minute what about me I need to watch the chaos emeralds!" Knuckles said standing out of his seat. "Ahh yes well you cant really come anyway, Project HEDGEHOG is exclusively for hedgehogs only, your an Enchinda." the commander said. "Oh..." knuckles said. "Well I didnt wanna be part of that dumb project anyway." he said. "So any questions" the commander asked (cricket noises), "Good" he said, "You will meet at this location by this time tomorrow, our pilots will take you back to Mobius through that hole if it hasnt frozen over by now, get some rest, its gonna be a long day." he finished, 2 pilots came into the room and walked the anthromorphs out of the room.

**MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN THE UNITED STATES.**

"Where are to taking me?" Eggman asked the guards who were walking him down a dark hallway filled with rooms of prisoners. They led him into a dark, windowless room. "Ill repeat myself again.." Eggman said with irritation "Where am I?" the guards locked the bars of the room, "Your in America." one of the guards said, when they left him, several other doors closed behind them, Eggman was left both shocked and confused and was left to stare at the wall.

* * *

**So how did I do? Be sure to read the other chapters too!****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic and co.**

**Enter the Hedgehog part 2**

**Dec. 20, 2012, earth time...**

Sonic had finished packing all his belongings and was getting ready for the journey to earth. "Do you really have to go?" Tails wimpered in the corner. "Sorry lil bro, only hedgehogs allowed and plus its only for a year." Sonic added. "Come on" Sonic said "You can see me off." Tails let out a smile at this. "Lets go, Ill race ya!" Sonic said getting ready to run. "Your on!" Tails replied and they were off...

**200 years in the future...**

Silver had packed all his belongings in his house, a blue fox noticed him packing, "What ya up to Silvs?" he asked. "Oh Im just getting ready to meet my friends Sliat." he said "Oh your going back in time again arent you" Sliat replied. "Dont worry, Ill be back soon" he said packing his last belongings. "Oh, well if your going take these." Sliat opened up a case containing seven stones. "There Chronos Stones, I found them while exploring Little planet, they make time travel a breeze, just think of where you want to go and shout the name of the stones." He handed the stones to silver. Silver smiled, "Ill be back!" he said as he levatated the stones and shouted "Chronos control" and he was gone.

**200 years in the past at the mobius-earth elevator**

Shadow waited at the elevator with 2 escorts by his side he was in the Mobius part of the station, everyone was there including, Cream, Vanilla, Cheese, team chaotix, blaze the cat and 'sigh' yes even big the cat and froggy. A door opened and Sonic and tails walked through, they chatted with everyone and went over to Shadow. "Jeesh Shads wish you wouldve told us this place had tight sercurity, they had like 10 checkpoints." he sounded annoyed at the least while tails marveled at the tubes in which they would be riding in. Next a flash of light appeared and it was Silver with the Chronos Stones. "Silver!" Blaze said in a surprised tone. "Blaze!" Silver said. "What are you doing here?" he asked the feline "I used the Sol emeralds to get here." she said. "Hey Silver, are those the Chronos stones?" Sonic asked him. "Yeah, my friend found them" Silver said. "Ill keep them with me for later" Silver hid the stones in his quills. "So, this place your going to, sounds interesting." Espio said in a calm voice. "Sure does." Sonic said "Well, then good luck on your journey." the chameleon said. "OOOOOOOOOh bring back lots of candy and toys and nachos and stuff!" Sonic was cut off by none other then Charmy the bee. "Ehehehe, sure lil guy." Sonic said in a nervous tone backing away from the bee who was up in his face. Meanwhile, Silver was chatting with Blaze and Shadow watched all of them. "Hey, arent we missing someone?" Tails asked, they then heard a voice that plastered a scared look on Sonics face. "Sonikku!" a certain pink hedgehog said running up to Sonic and hugging him. "Gaaaah" Sonic said trying to get out of Amys death hug. "Hey get here you!" Two guards came running looking like they had bad injuries when Shadow extended an arm out to the guards. "Let her stay." he said in a dark voice. "Ill have you know that thing came running through our security smashing all the checkpoints and.." "Let her stay." Shadow cut off the guard with an even darker tone, the guards shrugged and walked away. "Sir shadow, your elevator is about to depart" a guard said to him. Shadow sighed,"Time to go.", Silver finished saying goodbye to everyone and followed Shadow to their gate. Meanwhile, Sonic was still stuck in Amys death hug and had to listen to her crying, everyone stood and just laughed, Sonic was just embarrassed.

"Come on Sonic." Silver said lifting up Sonic with phsycic power, "This isnt the time for dawdling around!" he carried Sonic over to a tube like gate where Shadow was. "Well at least Im not being hugged by Amy." Sonic said as he was carried over to the gate. Everyone waved as a capsule desended into the lower level. "Be safe Sonikku!" Amy cried as the gang was led out of the building. A door opened and the 3 hedgehogs got inside a surprisingly roomy cylinder shaped room. Sonic felt his stomach drop as the elevator launched all 3 up. They could see mobius through the glass, "Goodbye." Sonic said in a sad voice. Shadow was listening to some death metal as Silver was getting excited about their new world. At last, the elevator stopped and a door opened, a voice spoke, welcome to earth please enjoy your stay. They departed, "Follow me." Shadow said as he led the gang into a place called 'Transport terminal z: G.U.N acess only'. Shadow led them to a group of guards and flashed his badge and allowed him through but stopped Sonic and Silver. "What are ya letting him in for and not us?" Sonic asked "Special access, I trust your with him?" he asked "Yes we are" Silver said. "Shadow?" the guard asked him "Yes they are." Shadow said in a smug tone. The guard led them to a metal detector and allowed Sonic through but stopped Silver. "Now what?" Silver said in an annoyed tone "Sir do you have anything in your pockets?" a guard asked him. "Well I have these 7 Chronos stones." Silver said showing him the stones. The guard hovered a small beeping device over the stones, Silver eyed him suspiciously. The device read, non-lethal. "Go ahead." the guard said and Silver walked through putting out his toungh at the guard. "Finally!" Sonic said as the gang walked through a terminal. Shadow led them to a dark jet with red stripes. "Well" Shadow said unlocking the door "Get in" Sonic and Silver went in the back as Shadow started his jet. It hovered and turned around. "Umm Shadow? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!?" Silver said in a worried tone as the jet charged up, suddenly, the wall opened into a white, familiar environment "Isn't this where we thought..." Sonic was interrupted when Shadow said "Hang on!" The jet sped at super sonic speeds leaving the terminal behind. They traversed through the arctic and reached the ocean, Shadow didnt say anything, Silver just prayed for the ride to be over, Sonic however, had a very bright, revigorating smile on his face.

**MEANWHILE IN AMERICA...**

Eggman had fled with Metal Sonic from the prison and was being chased by guards in their new eggmobie. "Lets see how they like this!" Eggman pushed a button on his remote and fired 10 missles, knocking down the jets, "Hohoho!" I havent had this much fun since yesterday, he said activating a switch which converted the eggmobile into a high tech jet and had wisked them away from the prison. They landed on and island in the pacific, where Metal Sonic told him to, the jet turned back into an eggmobile, as it landed on a small patch of ground. Eggman stared at Metal Sonic, "Okay, now what?" he asked, perplexed at the robot, "Observe" Metal said as he activated his remote, causing 2 metal doors to appear and the eggmobile to go inside, Eggman marveled at the huge labortory presented before him and the doors above closed, the eggmobile landed and they stepped out. "How did you do this?" he asked the robot. "I used your failed roboticized experiment to turn part of the island into a labortory beneth ground" Metal finished, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that failed experiment. As it turns out, it cant affect, hedgehogs," Eggman mumbled to himself. "But that leaves one question." Eggman said, Metal looked at him precariously, "Where are we?" he asked. "Aah yes let me explain." Metal said

ONE BORING SPEECH LATER...

"I see, well then..." Eggman grew an evil smile. "Yes master?" Metal asked the scientist. "Metal, Ive spent too much time trying to conquer Mobius, Ive set my sights on a new goal. " He clicked a button on a remote and he rose on a pedostool as a hologram of earth appeared overhead. "Metal Sonic, were gonna take over...Planet earth."

IN SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA... The jet which held the hedgehog trio approached a small lake, it was approaching a very large house. "Are we there yet?" Sonic asked tapping his foot impatiently. "Sonic you've said that 1000 times already STOP IT!" Silver said annoyingly. "Save your bickering for later were here." Shadow said as the jet stopped right in front of the huge mansion. He pushed a blue button and a small whirlpool appeared under the jet, the jet descended into it and it entered into a small chamber door. Sonic and Silver watched as the water was pumped back into the lake and a door closed above them. The doors opened and the 3 stepped out. "Where are we?" Silver asked while following Sonic and Shadow to a clear glass tube. "This...is my house." Shadow said. Sonic and Silvers jaws all dropped open. "How did you afford this?" Sonic asked as they stepped into a cylindicular section of the tube. Shadow smiled, "The advantages of being a member of G.U.N" he said in a proud voice. He put up his palm to a special scanner, suddenly, the room thrusted upward. "Talk about Deja-vu" Silver said. The elevator stopped, a loudspeaker called out "first floor" the door opened and the 3 stepped out. Sonic and Silver marveled at the lobby, it was white and seemed very high tech "Welcome shadow, I understand you have guests" a female voice said. "Who was that?" Sonic asked. "The house." Shadow said. "Th-the house is alive?" Silver asked. Shadow facepalmed at this.

"Negative, I am a supercomputer devised by G.U.N made for the purpose of making life easier, I am currently a prototype, you may call me S.A.R.A.H. "Okay umm hi Sarah, I'm Sonic and this is Silver" Sonic said motioning to Silver who gave a sheepish smile. "Yes Shadow informed me of you two and your heroic actions, you are welcome anytime." Sarah said. "Come on, I haven't got all day, shadow pushed a button on a remote, "Voice system shutting down..." the voice said "She can get so annoying at times." Shadow said angrily, "I'd better show you around the house." he showed the 2 the luxurois, French kitchen, the big starewell, the swimming pool, running track, gym, living room, basement, and his robotic butlers. "So, all this time, you have been living here?" Sonic asked as they walked down the long hallway, "When ever I'm on leave, other times, I live in the barracks," Shadow replied. "Man I wish I had a house like this." Silver said, finnaly they reached a door with Shadow's symbol on it. "Well this is where we will sleep." Shadow said as they entered the dark room with nothing but a master bed. "Umm sorry, I don't like sharing, especially beds." Sonic said angrily. "Do you really think I'd share?" Shadow asked as he pushed a third button on his remote, the master bed separated into 3 queen beds and 2 separators came down upon the beds, also, the walls morphed to fit the hedgehogs personality, Sonics room changed into a blue room with posters of him, and his bed changed blue and a small built-in treadmill appeared in he corner. Silver's room changed to be turquoise with a holding case with 7 spots, the walls lined with books about math, literature, all he subjects. Finally, to top it off, the front of the 2 new rooms changed into doors. They met out in the lobby,Sonic and Silver were awestruck. "How?" they asked. "Thank Sarah." Shadow said with a smirk. "How did Sarah managed to fit our rooms so good, she even gave me a case for the 7 chronos stones."Silver asked "I'll explain later." Shadow said. "For now do what you want, this smart house and the butlers will be at your command, I'm going to sleep." he said before entering his room. "Race around the lake?" Sonic asked. "Your on!" Silver said as they ran outside, little did they know of the red and black eyes watching them.

Metal watched from a tree, what he saw was given to Eggman who was watching the video while drinking a cherry coke zero." He spit out the soda and exclaimed "WOW!". "I find it incredible too Eggman." Metal Sonic said over the intercom. "I know! This beverage has 0 calories and real coke taste!" Eggman said lifting up his soda. Metal sighed, "Anywho, now that we know where they are, Metal return to base, it's time!" Eggman said. "Yes master." Metal said as he sped off. THE NEXT DAY Sonic awoke with a sigh, he looked around his room. He walked out into the hall and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Hello Sonic" Sarah said. "Gaaah Sarah, dont scare me like that, where are Silver and Shadow?" Sonic retorted. "I understand, Silver and Shadow are in section C2." The AI said,"Which is where?" Sonic asked. "They're in the kitchen." Sarah said again. "Thanks, hey didn't Shadow turn you offline?" Sonic asked. "He did but I have my ways of communication." Sarah said. Sonic shrugged and walked down the hall and met with Shadow and Silver in the kitchen. Shadow was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper while Silver was enjoying some toast while constantly flicking through channels in the living room. "Morning guys." Sonic said, Shadow simply waved at him. Sonic went into the fridge and took out some OJ and a Half a chili dog and sat next to Silver on the sofa. "Hey Sonic fun race yesterday, looks like you beat me again." Silver said adding a sigh with his comment. "Yeah for the 497th time, next time, I'll try to go easy on you." Sonic said biting into his chili dog. "Yeah anyway, look at this toast, it can print designs onto toast, this house is incredible!" Silver said showing sonic his picture inscribed on the piece of bread. "Hey what are the channels like on this planet?" Sonic asked Silver. "Well they are umm...interesting alright." Silver said. "Anything about sports on?" Sonic asked him. "Not now." the grey hedgehog replied. He flicked to the news channel. "Welcome back to your local news." the voice said on the TV. A women appeared on screen with a bluish background, other news scrolling on the bottom with the stations logo. "Thank you Tom." the women spoke in a high voice. "Last night, someone escaped from the US Federal Prison, this security clip captures just what happened." Shadow looked from his paper and Silver and Sonic looked on. The video showed eggman in his jet being chased by to F-16 fighter jets. The screen changed back to the woman. "Police are still investigating but he primary suspect is Dr Ivo Robotnik, a scientist from Mobius. The president has issued a country emergency and has advised that everyone stay indoors until further notice. All 3 gasped. "I shouldve known hed escape!" Sonic said with anger. The ground shook. "This isn't good!" Silver said. "Quick, to the Shadow jet!" Shadow said, they all went into the tube which took them to the jet, they loaded in and were off. They flew towards the epicenter of the quake, a small town just north of their house. The dark cloud overhead was shooting bombs at the houses. "WHAT IT RAINS BOMBS ON THIS PLANET?!" Silver exclaimed. The jet turned sharply as it swerved to avoid laser beams. "That's no cloud."Shadow said. "Well well well, look who it is." A voice spoke. "Eggman!" all3 shouted, at that moment, the cloud dissipated. "Well, what do you think of the new Egg-carrier." Eggman asked them. A missle hit the jet's right wing and a siren began to sound. "Were hit!" Shadow said trying desperately to land the jet. "We'll have to eject!" Shadow said pushing a yellow button.

All 3 ejected from their seats and landed near a burning house. "Damn that jet cost me $2,000,000!" Shadow said angrily. "SHADOW CAN YOU FOCUS ON THE CRISIS FOR ONCE?!" Silver yelled at Shadow "Shut up Pothead the Porcupine." Silver became furious and the 2 were ready to brawl when another missle blew them away from eachother. "Hohoho!" you'll never defeat me!" Eggman said from the cockpit. "Guys focus!" Sonic said the the other 2. "Sonics right, we have to stop Eggman." Silver said getting up. "Were a team now, we have to work together!" Sonic said as he put his hand out. Silver put his hand on top of his and Shadow followed groaning to himself. They all shouted "1,2,3,TEAM!" they then faced the egg carrier. "Silver, put out those flames, Shadow rescue the citizens and get them somewhere safe, I'll take down old Eggy." Sonic said They all ran off, Silver using his phsycic powers to control water from a nearby pond. Shadow ran into buildings to try and save people. Sonic looked up and smiled, "Let's go!" Sonic said, he jumped on missiles and reached a hole that released the missiles, he climbed in and sped towards the cockpit, but not before causing the section to blow up. He dashed down the halls as alarms went off and robots came to stop him. Hi quickly used a homing attack on them and kept running. Eggman watched the hedgehog and smashed his control panel with anger. "Not that guy! Metal, AFTER HIM!" Metal Sonic left the room while Eggman left in a special elevator. Sonic was stopped by Metal. "There can only be 1 Sonic." Metal said as he prepared to assult Sonic with his overdrive attack. Sonic ducked causing metal to crash into an air duct. "Your too slow!" Sonic said preparing to run again.

MEANWHILE IN MOBIUS.

Tails and everyone was watching the action unfold from a news station which had begun broadcasting the situation. "We have to help him, come on to the X-Tornado. "We can't get to earth, it's impossible." Espio said. "Mabye you can" Knuckles said. Espio looked bewildered. Knuckles then let them all to Angel Island and took them to the master emerald. He took the 7 chaos emeralds and handed them all to Tails, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Cream, Vanilla, and Amy. "The power of the emeralds will allow you to create anothere hole to Earth," Knuckles said. "Then lets go!" Tails said with confidence. They all loaded into the X Tornado. It rocketed towards the sky. "Chaos control!" they all said. The emeralds fired a beam which made a hole just big enough for the X-Tornado (in x-wing mode by the way) to fit through. "Were coming for you Sonikku!" Amy said as they went through the hole.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic and co.

Episode 3

Enter the hedgehog part 3

December 21,2012 Earth time,

The X Tornado flew through the tundra and was now on course to where Sonic was. "Were almost there!" Tails said. Everyone looked at the map of their location. "Oh Mr. Sonic please be okay." Cream said in a soft voice. "Find the computer room." Vector said. "Wow Vector that's he first thing you said all season." Charmy commented. "CAN YOU TWO CONCENTRATE SONIKKU IS IN DANGER AND WE HAVE TO HELP!" Amy screamed at he two. She then turned her attention to Tails. "Can't this plane go faster!" she shouted at Tails. "Amy this is our maximum velocity, if we go faster, well crash. "Why don't we use he chaos emeralds to transport us there?" Charmy said. "Charmy, the chaos emeralds can't transport an entire plane, or can it." Tails pondered the idea and looked at everyone and then at the chaos emeralds.

MEANWHILE...

Silver was irrigating the water to try to drench the fire while Shadow was handing a group of kids to a fire man outside a burning apartment. By now, the military had arrived and had begun assaulting the massive fleet off egg ships. Police and firemen led people out of harms way while medics tended to the wounded. News stations had begun filming the event and it became a worldwide news broadcast. Aboard the main ship, Sonic and Metal Sonics battle raged on. "Your too slow." Sonic mocked as Metal continuously crashed into walls, he then crashed into a tank of acid and Sonic shoved his face into it, Metal Sonic threw Sonic on the other side of the hall and he got out of the acid now spurting wildly, his face was half burnt and showed part of metal's cyber-skeleton. "Hey Metal, that's a good look on ya!" Sonic said pointing at him. "This is the last straw!" Metal Sonic said. His arms turned into cannons and a bigger one appeared on his back, just like before. "Sorry, I'm not a big fan of repeat performances." Sonic said, he then took a laser rifle from a dismantled Egg-bot. Metal fired his cannons and Sonic fired his rifle. The 4 blasts hit each other with so much force that they caused a ball of energy to form, exploding and knocking the two back. Metal Sonic lay on the ground, electricity circuited throughout his body. "Well Metal, I gotta run and ya know crash this whole armada." Sonic said as he whizzed through the ship to the cockpit. Unbeknownst to him that Metal had gotten on a dumbwaiter to meet Eggman in the lower levels. In the cockpit, Sonic entered in a key command for the armada. "Sheild deactivated. Bombing process stopped, new target sighted, rerouting to the Pacific Ocean." a voice said over the monitor.

"Well my work here is done." Sonic said as he looked out into the forest. The jets had begun to take out all of Eggmans ships. "But how do I get out of here?" Sonic thought to himself, however, his question was answered when he saw a familiar jet appear in front of the egg carrier. "Huh hey Tails over here!" Sonic cried. ON THE X TORNADO... "That's weird, Sonic should be right here." Tails said. "Look!" Cream said pointing at the cobalt hedgehog frantically waving at them to stop. "Gaaah!" Tails said putting the jet in hover mode. "SONIKKU! I'm coming for you!" Amy cried as she jumped out of her seat while the Chaotix restrained her. "Is she always like this?" Espio asked. Vector simply said "Find the computer room." Sonic spin dashed ot the glass and landed right on the X Tornado. Meanwhile, the egg fleet had begun to move towards the Pacific ocean and stopped dropping bombs. "Hey Tails, ya think you could land?" Sonic asked from the outside. "No problem." Tails said as the jet descended towards the village. Down there, police were doing a head count and Shadow and Silver were putting out the last of the fire.

Sonic got off the jet and everyone followed. They all cheered at them and some kids even said "Hey it's Sonic the hedgehog!" Amy suddenly hugged Sonic and he tried to get away, but it was no use. Silver noticed the action from far away "Where's our praise?" Silver said jealous at Sonic and the others. "If you want pride than just go over there." Shadow said putting out the fire on a small house. "You know something, I'll do just that!" Silver said walking over to the group and landing in front of everyone. "Well let's not forget about the guy who put out the fire." Silver said *cricket noises* "Oh never mind!" Silver said returning to Shadow. Sonic and the others giggled at this and even amy, who had finished hugging Sonic. Everyone waved at the citizens while the authorities finished the headcount. "Well that's everyone." an military official said to a skinny, tall man. "Any casualties?" he asked nervously. "Nope." the military unit replied. "Wow you guys are heroes!" the skinny man said to Sonic as the military and everyone clapped at the gang. "Don't forget about us." Silver said dragging Shadow with his arm and pushing Sonic out of the way. *more cricket noises*. "Oh come on, were the reason your alive." Silver said annoyingly. Finally someone spoke out. "Hey I know you!" a teenage girl said "Well it looks like someone recognizes me." Silver said ,closing his eyes in approval. "Your Shadow the Hedgehog!" she then ran up to Shadow and started shaking his hand. "OMG! I am like your biggest fan!" she said. Shadow blushed at this and Silver looked angrier. "Umm..." Shadow didn't know what to say, he wasn't used to this kind of emotion. The gang laughed while the skinny man looked at Sonic. "By goodness your a hero, I am pleased to give you this!" he handed Sonic a giant key. "Umm what is it?" he asked. "The key to the City, I am the mayor after all." he said. Meanwhile, the chaos emeralds in the jet began to glow brightly, something bad was about to happen.

MEANWHILE ON THE EGG CARRIER 3...

The Egg carrier 3 and it's fleet had begun its descent into the pacific, the sirens sounded as the ship began to tilt. Metal Sonic crawled his way to Eggman who was typing on a small laptop in front of a blue ball of energy. "Aaah Metal just in time." Eggman said, not being the least bit annoyed that his entire fleet was about to crash into the ocean. "H-help me." Metal said in a distorted voice, metallic hand outstretched. "I'll do more that!" Eggman said. He pushed a red button. 2 Metallic tentacles reached out of the blue ball of energy and grabbed Metal Sonic. "Eggman, what are you doing?" Metal looked at the scientist who had stepped into a hole which rose to reveal to be the cockpit of a new egg annihilator. "Why I'm helping you of course." Eggman said in an evil tone. A door opened to the outside and the hatch on the Egg annihilator closed. The monstrosity of a robot jumped ot the hole and flew away. The gate closed as the blue sphere enveloped Metal Sonic. The blue sphere turned red and metallic tentacles reached out and began to morph to the Egg carrier, morphing it.

BACK IN THE TOWN...

Sonic and the gang were in front of a news conference being flooded with questions. Cameras flashed as microphones reached out and were shoved in their faces. "Mommy I'm scared!" Cream said clutching to her mom, Vanilla. "It's okay sweetie come on let's go back to the jet." Vanilla said to her Cream in a comforting tone. She then escorted Cream to the jet, trying to ignore the floods of questions coming from the news men. Sonic on the other hand was enjoying the attention. "Sonic is it true you have defeated Eggman over 30 times? Sound do you like chili dogs? Sonic have you heard of SEGA?" the reporters bombarded Sonic with questions and the same thing happened to the others. All the questioning was interrupted by a loud thump. The tremors grew and the reporters began to ask questions. They quickly flees when they saw what was behind them. "Hey where did everyone go?" Sonic said. They looked behind them and saw the egg annihilator. "Uh oh." Tails said. Sonic growled. "Espio, Vector, Charmy get everyone out of and hurry!" Silver said to them. The Chaotix responded and rounded all the citizens and even, Vanilla, and Cream and cheese followed behind. "Chao..." Cheese said clutching to Cream. This left Sonic ,Shadow, Silver and Tails to fight the robot. "Hohoho, I'm not gonna be defeated again and I have someone to make sure of it!" Eggman said to the four anthromorphs. "Bring it on!" Sonic said. Then an earthquake was made.

"Muhuahua, gentle men, turn your attention over there." Eggman said using his robot to direct the four anthromorphs. "Other way." Eggman said in an annoyed tone. They looked and saw a hideous site. It looked like Metal Sonic Kai, only all it's limbs were attached and it was 20 times bigger. "Behold! Super Metal Sonic Kai!" Eggman said. The four looked on with horror. "Weve got a BIG problem!" Tails said. "How do we beat that plus the Egg Annihalator?" Silver said. "Eggs-actly!" Eggman chortled. "YOU CAN'T! Oh Kai, take care of our guests." The Red monstrosity replied by pounding his chest and walking towards them. "So now what?" Shadow said. "Wait, I have a plan." Sonic said. He turned to tails, "Hey buddy, how do you feel about going up against Eggman for a change. "Anything to get back at him for all the horrible things he's done on Mobius!" Tails said with great energy flowing through his body. "Silver, Shadow, come with me, oh and tails,?" Sonic said "Yeah" he replied from the seat of the X-Tornado. "Can we borrow those Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked. "Sure, my jet already has enough energy from my new power generator." Tails said throwing Sonic a case. Sonic opened it and smiled, Okay, lets do this!" He said. Tails got into his jet and flew around the Egg Annihalator and hovered in front of it. "Take this you pesky verman!" Eggman said. His robot shot missiles out of his chest, Tails swiveled around the bombs and launched a rocket which the Eggman easily dodged. He launched into the clouds and tormented Tails who tried to figure out where Eggman was gonna land.

The Annihalator came down and smashed the X Tornado into the ground. "Ho Ho Ho!" Eggman chortled as his mecha then began the crush the jet with it's monstrous feet. The siren sounded. "Im in deep trouble!" Tails thought as the cockpit began to compact. Meanwhile, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver looked up at Super Metal Sonic Kai. "Foolish organics, my new body is more powerful than anything else and now I intend to kill you." Kai said with a booming voice. "Sorry, I don't think so, ready guys?" Sonic said. Silver and Shadow nodded and the chaos emeralds began to circle around them. "No this can't be!" Kai said backing away from the golden light being emitted from the hedgehogs. When the light dimmed, the 3 hedgehogs were a golden color. "NO!" Kai said with anger and attempted to crush them, all 3 scattered as the tower of metal came crashing down sending a shockwave across the forest. "We have to end this and fast!" Sonic said. The three rose before Super Kai. "Ha fools, you cant defeat me, even in your super forms!" Kai began to emit projectiles from his chest and egg bots came out of holes in Kai's arms. "I think we know what to do!" Super Sonic said. Super Silver began using his phsycic powers to send the robots hurtling in all directions. Some hit Super Metal Sonic Kai causing him to scream in pain. Super Shadow also attacked some robots using the chaos spear. "Good work guys!" Super Sonic said giving the other two the thumbs up. "Now for you!" he said turning to face his overgrown enemy. "There can only be one Sonic!" Kai said trying to swipe Super Sonic with his claws. Sonic charged towards Kai but was hit by a purple laser. "Now who's too slow!" Kai said mocking Super Sonic. Super Sonic caught himself in mid air. "This is gonna be tough." he thought to himself. Tails wasn't faring well either. Eggman continued crushing the X Tornado. "What do I do?" Tails thought as he tried to hold the caving walls around him. He then got an idea. He pushed a button in a secret hatch. The X-Tornado then transformed into a more human like appearance , using it's arms, the X Tornado lifted up the Egg Annihilator and threw it into a nearby tree. "YOU!" Eggman said jamming the controls in his mech. The mech then began to smoke and it started flying right towards Tails. Tails dodged the assault and the mecha crashed again. Tails took this opportunity to fire a laser at it's jet pack. Eggman tried to get the controls to work but they got jammed. "Rrrrgh I hate that fox!" he said. The X Tornado began to approach the dismantled Egg Annihilator. Eggman saw this as an opportunity. He activated a control and the cockpit turned into a mini drill and he left the Annihilator to the Tornado.

Tails approached it and turned to robot back into a jet. He opened a hatch to find the cockpit empty save for a big hole. "Huh?" Tails thought. He looked and saw an explosion. "I gotta help Sonic!" he said. At the forest, Shadow and Silver were fighting the hordes of robots. "We can't keep up much longer!" Super Silver said trying to fight back all of them. Super Sonic wasn't faring well either. He kept getting swiped by Kai. "If only I could teleport away from those claws. Teleport...THATS IT!" Super Sonic said. He then stood still (or floated still) and tried to focus. "What now, ya give up?" Kai said. "I knew you were a coward." he then prepared to deliver the final blow with his monsterous claws. Suddenly, Super Sonic opened his eyes and shouted "Chaos control!" and he relaunched out of harms way. He reappeared a few feet from where he stood earlier. "Rrrrgh!" the beast said trying to swipe him again only to miss and have sonic face in front of him. "Take this!" Kai said unleashing a full barrage of attacks on Super Sonic. "I've only got one shot at this." Super Sonic said. He blazed at super speed dodging the lasers and the projectiles.

He smashed through Super Metal Sonic Kai's core. "AAAAH if I can't defeat you, then I'LL KILL YOU!" Kai rose from the ground and summoned a red ball of energy. All three stood and looked. "We can't defeat that, not with these drones!" Super Silver said. "He's right, the blast is too strong." Super Shadow commented. "No!" Super Sonic looked around praying for a miracle and one came. The X-Tornado flew by, smashing all the drones and knocking the ball of energy out of Super Kai's hands and sending it into the sky. Tails smiled at Super Sonic as the Tornado plummeted into the ground, having lost all energy. "TAILS!" Super Sonic said. "We have to finish this Sonic, for the world!" Super Shadow said. "Right." Super Sonic said regaining his composure. "For Tails!" he said. The 3 charged at Super Metal Sonic Kai. They rotated around eachother, creating a triple tailed, golden comet. They smashed through Kai's chest leaving a giant gaping hole. Sparks flew from his body. "Sonic." he cried "We will meet again, and next time, I shall win." the robot came toppleing down, causing massive fire works to appear. In the distance, everyone cheered. The three super hedgehogs returned to their normal state and the emeralds landed on the floor. Silver picked them up while Sonic ran over to the X-Tornado.

"Tails!" Sonic said, he saw that the cockpit was open and Tails wasn't there. "Huh?" Sonic said perplexed. "Um guys, up here!" All three looked up to see Tails hovering above. "Tails, you always do have a tendency of popping out of no where!" Sonic said hugging him. "Sonic I'm fine, I ejected before I hit, you guys were great!" the young fox said. "Well I don't mean to brag but..." Sonic started. "Here we go again." Shadow whispered to Silver. Just then, everyone else rushed to your side. You were great Mr Sonic, thanks for saving us." Cream said. As everyone cheered, a helicopter hovered overhead. Troops stepped out and so did the commander of G.U.N. "Shadow." he said. I saw what you did there, and I have but one thing to say." everyone was silent, even Charmy and Vector. "Congratulations, it is my honor to award you hedgehogs, and Tails with these." He laid out 4 purple hearts in his hand. "Four purple hearts, one for each of you." Everyone cheered. Cream then walked up to the commander. "But commander, what about the hole we caused, I'm sure people will be mad at us." Cream said. "Oh don't worry, we will just cover it up and well get you guys home again, and for all of you, I give the promotion to travel between earth and Mobius anytime you want." the commander finished. "Free cheers for Sonic and friends." everyone cheered as they paraded around town.

AT EGGMANS BASE...

Eggman and his drill finally reached his base. He stepped out and walked to his lair. He was mumbling to himself ad he walked over to a case. He opened it and It revealed to be another Metal Sonic. "Good thing I always keep a spare memory chip." The obese scientist said as he inserted the chip into the robot's brain and closed the hatch. Eggman smiled as Metal went back online. "Of course this is just a mishap is all, I've got plenty more schemes where that came from." He smiled as Metal's red and black eyes showed once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic and co.

Episode 4:

Good ol' days

February 15, 2013

Sonic and the gang had settled into their house. During their stay, they helped stopping a lot of criminals and have cleaned up earths streets. With our heroes, there's no limit to what we can do. Now, our heroes are about to realize that they have fans! Sonic had just gotten back from his daily run. Silver was in the library, reading a book while Shadow was playing a video game on the flat screen TV. Sonic smother at them. "You know, there are a lot of criminals here, it's a good thing we came." Sonic said. He received an awkward silence until he heard the doorbell ring. "I've got it." Sonic said zooming towards the front door. When he opened the door, all he saw was a big brown box. "What's this?" Sonic asked as he carried it inside. "Hey guys come check this out." Sonic said. "Rrrgh, this had better be important!" Shadow said coming into the hallway. "Yeah, I was in the middle of The Hobbit!" Silver said walking in to. "What is that?" Silver asked, eyeing the big box. "I wish I knew." Sonic said. "Well open it already!" Shadow said impatiently. "Sonic opened the box and saw a paper not, he read it aloud. "Dear Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, I am a big fan of you guys and since your here on earth, I collected some games about you guys, consider it a welcome to earth gift, signed..." Sonic tried to read the name, but it was illegible. They took out the games, there were three of them, Sonic Colors, Sonic generations, and Sonic 06. They also came with consoles to play on. They were 2 Wiis, and a Xbox360. "This guy is rich!" Silver said. "And loves us!" Sonic said. "Come on, let's play them!" Sonic said. "We can use the theater." Shadow said. So they hooked up the games on the theater system and since it was a high tech theater, they could split the screen in 3 so all 3 of them could play at once and they even had headphones. "Now let's see what these games are like." Sonic said starting the system. Sonic played Sonic generations, Silver played Sonic 06 and Shadow played Sonic Colors.

2 HOURS LATER...

Sonic and the gang had finished the games in record breaking time. "Those games were so real, it's like they actually filmed us!" Sonic said. "Yeah except for Sonic 06, that game was completely off, everyone knows Eggman created Mephiles to kill Shadow and he kidnapped Cream and Vanilla to lure us in and Sonic never died." Silver said. Both hedgehogs stared at them. "Well, we know this." Silver said. "Yeah well I thought that Sonic generations was awesome, it was exactly like what happened." Sonic said. "Sonic Colors was good to." Shadow said. "So now what?" Silver asked. Since they took the box with them, it was still there. Sonic noticed something odd inside. He searched through the stuff and took out a large shoe box. "What are you doing?" Shadow asked him. "What's in the box?" Silver asked. Sonic shrugged and opened the shoe box and saw another console inside, it read "Sega Cd" on the front. It also came with an envelope that had a small sticky note on it. "DO NOT OPEN!" the note said. "That's weird." Silver said "I wonder what it is." Sonic said. "Give me that!" Shadow said grabbing the envelope from Sonic. He opened it and took out a disk. It read "Play me." "On what?" Shadow asked. "On the Sega Cd." Silver said bringing the disk to him and hooking up th console with his powers. "I don't know guys, that warning seemed pretty serious." Sonic said with worry. "Whats wrong, ya chicken?" Silver said as he started the system. "Am NOT!" Sonic retorted. He then grabbed the controller from Silver. A white screen appeared and the SEGA logo appeared, followed by a loud blast. "Ouch!" Silver said cleaning his ears. They waited and the title came up, it read Sonic Cd and showed a realistic picture of Sonic standing over an ocean while wagging his finger.

"Okay that was a little creepy." Sonic said. He then selected new game. The 3 then watched a cut scene of Sonic running towards a mechanized, Little Planet. "I remember that place. Oh the good ol' days!" Sonic said. Finally the game started and they began to play. "Finally!" Shadow said. They started in Palmtree Panic and began to play. The play through was fun, until they started losing rings. "Man its like you can't run without losing your rings!" Sonic said angrily. "Whoever designed this level must have been in a bad mood." Silver commented. Sonic played into he reached a sign that said past. After passing it. Sonic began to trail blue spheres. Sonic pondered this and thought. He used a spin dash to gain maximum velocity and something happened." Game sonic flew across a green screen. The game field then changed to look more, prehistoric. "Hey what happened." Silver asked. "On Little Planet, the past, present, and future combine. We must have landed in the past. Good accuracy." Sonic commented. This also meant all the previously collected rings copied and new ones took their place. This also meant that the enemies re-spawned and Sonic just happened to hit one, losing all his rings (he had 72). "Darnet!" Sonic said. Annoyed by this, Sonic continued walking until he encountered a generator. "Maybe if..." Sonic spin dashed through the generator causing various animals to appear. "Aha! Wrecking this generators causes a good future." Sonic said. "How'd ya figure that?" Silver asked. "Just guessed."Sonic replied. he continued through the level until he reached the sign post, with one ring to spare."Oh well." Sonic said as a loading screen appeared. "The loading takes forever." Shadow said. "You know." Silver said. "I'm surprised that Eggman hasn't bothered us." he said. Then a tremble was felt and a siren sounded. "Spoke too soon.". All three rushed outside, forgetting to pause the game.

They encountered Eggman attacking a nearby town with a white, egglike robot with a glass for the windshield and it had four giant arms, Metal Sonic by his side. "Say hello to the super Egg-smash-o-matic!" Eggman chortled from the robot. Metal charged at Sonic but got hit back by a homing attack. Metal Sonic landed in a nearby tree. "We'll take care of Metal!" Silver said. Sonic gave them the thumbs up. "Okay then, let's go!". Silver used psychic power to lift up a nearby car to try to smash Metal with it. Metal smashed through the car and prepared an overdrive attack on Silver only to be hit by 7 chaos spears. Metal was pinned to a building. "Good work!" Silver commented on Shadow. Metal Sonic tried to get up but was lifted by Silver's psychic powers. "It's no use, take this!" Silver said throwing Metal Sonic through an office building and right into a garbage dump. "Wow, I'm more violent than you and Sonic put together and you did more property damage than me!" Shadow said. "Come on we have to calm down these citizens." Silver said.

At the same time, Sonic dashed towards the floating egg. He dodged the giant palms that tried to crush him. He jumped past another arm and began to dash up it. "Get off ya rodent." Eggman said trying to swat sonic away with another arm. Sonic easily dodged it and jumped right on top of the mecha. Eggman frantically pushed some buttons and all four palms gained up on Sonic on top of the robot. He jumped over them causing them all to smash into each other Sonic then spin dashed over the arms and forced them into the Mecha. Eggman tried to force the palms out of the mecha but they were jammed in. Sonic appeared on the windshield and smiled at Eggman. The fat scientist growled at Sonic. The Cobalt hedgehog jumped off the robot and charged several homing attacks at them, finally launching a super homing attack, sending the giant egg spiraling into the sky.

"Iiiii hate that hedgehog!" Eggman said as he disappeared over the horizon. Sonic met up with Shadow and Silver. "Good work you guys, are the citizens okay?" Sonic asked. "They're fine." Silver replied pointing to the cheering citizens. "We'd better go." Shadow said. "Right let's go." Sonic said. They all dashed back to their house as everyone went back to what they were doing. They dashed home and went straight to the theater, the time read 2,45,00. "Aright, either that loading took forever or that was a quick fight." Sonic said. "Hey give me a turn!" Silver said. "Sure, when I lose." Sonic said "But that will never happen." Then things got weird. Sonic prepared to take the controller. The time read 2,59,00. The game Sonic then changed position and faced the screen and shouted "I'm outta here!" before jumping off the screen, initiating an automatic game over. "Wow, I dont know whats creepier, the fact that you just committed suicide, or the game over music." Shadow commented. "How about my voice? I sound awful!" Sonic said angrily.

"Okay your times up, now I get to play." Silver said snatching the controller from Sonic. "Sure thing Silvs." Sonic said. "You know I hate that!" Sonic said. "Just start the damn game." Shadow said. Silver then selected continue and they landed in palmtree panic act 2. "Let's do this." Silver said. He made his way through the level, getting hit and hit again. It took him 2 tries before he finally made it to the goal, with 0 rings. "Piece of junk game. The controls were off!" Silver said tossing the controller to Sonic. Sonic smirked and prepared for act 3, the first boss. Game Sonic started out in a futuristic appearance of palmtree panic. The music was like the present day music but was sadder in a way. Game sonic smashed through enemies and collected rings to. Finally, he reached the battlefield, the music quieted down as Eggman descended from the sky in a robotic suit. The previous theme that played earlier was replaced by a much darker theme.

"What is this Silent Hill?" Sonic asked. "I mean sure it's a boss theme but do you have to make it THAT evil?" Silver asked. "Let's just hurry this up." Sonic said. He commanded the game Sonic to jump at Eggman only to be repelled by the bouncers on the suits arms. "How do you hit this guy?" Shadow asked. "The game eggman then tucked in the suits arms and then prepared to charge at Sonic. Sonic continued to hit him and managed to break off the arms. One final hit and the fight was over. The suit exploded as Eggman flew away in his jet pack.

"Man when I encountered this thing, it wasn't nearly as tough as this fight." Sonic replied. Game Sonic smashed through the generator releasing flower seeds. "So let's recap." Silver said. "Ridiculous level designs. Demonic game over music, suicidal hedgehog, creepy boss theme, I wonder what else this game has in store for us." Silver commented as a load screen appeared. "This damn loading takes forever." Shadow said. Finally they started in the next zone, collision chaos. "Hey Shadow do you want a turn?" Sonic said holding out the controller. "No." Shadow said. "Come on, don't tell us your chicken." Silver mocked him by putting in his hands like a chicken. "Fine I'll play the damn game." Shadow said snatching the controller from Sonic. He ran through the zone until he encountered a pink hedgehog. "Is that Amy?" Sonic asked and indeed it was. Game Sonic jumped on a ledge to avoid the spikes. Then a familiar robot came through the tunnel snatching up the pink hedgehog. "Let's go!" Sonic said. "Shadow then walked Sonic through the zone and ended up with 78 rings. "Good job Shadow." Silver congratulated him. "Hey look a giant ring, let's jump through it!" Sonic said. Unfortunately, the game took over and Sonic automatically ran off screen leaving the giant ring to mock Sonic and the gang. So they played through the game, rotating between turns, listening to that wretched boss music and facing an occasional game over.

They went through Tidal tempst, Quartz quadrant, and Wacky workbench. Finally, they reached the boss battle for Stardust Speedway. "Lets do this!" Sonic said. He commanded game sonic to dash through a platform finally reaching the boss fight. "Metal Sonic?" Silver asked. "Yeah I remember this!" Sonic said. "It was my first encounter with him. Which means..." Eggman appeared and started firing a death beam. Also, the boss music was replaced by the regular future music. "Well at least we don't have to listen to that awful theme." Shadow said. The race started as game sonic tried to take the lead. Metal Sonic then used his overdrive attack to try to smash into sonic. Also when Sonic got close. Metal made a field of electricity to surround him. "How do you get ahead of this guy?" Silver asked as Eggman and hid death beam grew closer. "Youre gonna be hit!" Silver said. Luckily, Sonic managed to push ahead and beat Metal Sonic who was destroyed by Eggmans death beam. "You know, these bosses have either been too easy or too annoying, but this one takes the cake for most annoying." Silver said. "And why would Eggman imprison SEEDS in robots I mean first it was animals and now SEEDS?!" Silver said with annoyance. "Well Silver looks like you get to go through the last zone." Sonic handed Silver the remote. "You know, why don't you play it."'Silver said pushing the controller away from him. "Okay" Sonic said. So they started in the final zone, Metallic Madness. They went through the zones swiftly and finally reached the last part of act 3.

A large curtain opened up revealing Eggman controlling a windmill like contraption. "THAT SAME THEME?!" Shadow hissed as the battle began. "You'd think they'd have a unique soundtrack for the final boss." Silver commented. Game Sonic went to a corner to avoid being crushed by the contraption. After awhile he managed to knock out one of the parts. Then another and another until he was down to the last part. The windmill. Hopped down on it's last part and hopped around like a pogo stick. With one final strike, the boss went down, and he credits rolled. "Well that was anti-climactic." Silver said "Yeah, everyone knows that that was a much epic battle." Sonic said *cricket noises* "Well I know." So anyway the credits rolled and the hedgehogs were about to find out why that note told them not to play it."

After the credits rolled, an evil laugh was heard in the background and a Japanese phrase appeared on screen. "What does it say?" Sonic said. "It says 'I tried to warn you'" Shadow said, with more expression than usual. The screen hen flashed to a title that read sound test, numbers then started to adjust, by them selves! "Uuuh Sonic your kinda freaking us out." Silver said. "I'm not doing this." Sonic said holding out the controller. The screen made a blinking noise and the screen changed to something the three anthromorphs were not expecting. In the background, was a wallpaper, it had a picture of sonic with a human like face and he was wagging his finger. There was also some Japanese writing on it and the boss theme played in the backround. "Okay I think we saw enough nightmare fuel for a day." Sonic said trying to shut off the TV. "It won't shut off!" Sonic said frantically pushing buttons. The picture remained until all the lights went out. "Whats going on?" Silver asked. The lights came back on and the TV was off and the Sega CD was disconnected. "Okay I think I know what to do with this." Sonic said picking up the Sega Cd. Silver hen picked it up and threw it in the trash. "Whoa! It's already 9:00, We'd better get to bed." Sonic said walking out he theater with Silver. As Silver walked out, Shadow mumbled something "Fun is infinite, with Sega enterprise." "What was that Shadow." Silver asked. "Nothing now get going!" Shadow said standing up to leave. Silver shrugged and walked out. That night Shadow awoke with a shock. He could have sworn he saw a Sonic like figure, hop across his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

* * *

Sonic and co.

Episode 5:

March of the clones

February 20, 2013...

Metal Sonic landed on Eggmans base, rotten banana peel adorned on his head. He opened a secret hatch and went down to the base. "Master?" Metal Sonic said. Silence. He activated his heat sensor vision and detected a presence behind the computer room. He opened the door and found Eggman on the floor, white as a ghost. The monitor of the computer was on. "Eggman?" Metal Sonic said. He felled his wrist, a pulse, he wasn't dead, he must've been traumatized.

Eggman suddenly woke up. "IT WAS AWFUL! NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME I'M A SCIENTIST I'M NOT A LOVER NO NO NOOOOOO!" Eggman said. "Huh? Metal? Where have you been?" he asked. "After the last scheme, I was left behind, I managed to escape the waste facility and come home." he said. "You?" "I was searching this thing called the Internet to test out my new spamware, when I came about some stuff about us. It was awful, they had this thing, oh what was it, it was so awful, so evil, so delightfully evil." Eggman's frown turned into a freakish smile that spread from cheek to cheek. "Saaaay I have a new scheme." Eggman said. He gathered up some stuff from the Internet and printed out some documents and then turned to Metal. "Metal Sonic, do you know why I created you?" Eggman asked. "To kill Sonic." Metal said. "Eggs-actly, and do you know why I want Sonic dead?" Eggman asked. "So you can rule the world." Metal said. "Correct! So I've come up with a new plan that wont kill Sonic. Instead, I'm going to ruin his reputation, and his friend's reputations as well." "How?" Metal asked. "I'll explain later, right now, I need you to get some DNA from those goons, and take this." Eggman handed Metal A blue chip. "Insert it into your arm, and you'll be able to change color to blend in with the walls." Eggman gave the orders as Metal departed.

IN SHADOW'S MANSION...

Sonic was asleep in his bed. Metal Sonic revealed himself from the blue pattern. He carefully took out a cotton swab and put it in Sonic's mouth. He carefully swiched it around and removed it. He put it in a special bag Eggman made himself. He blended in with the walls and carefully slipped out the room. Next, he went into Shadow's room. He opened his closet door and took out a pair of his boots. He carefully put a pair of tweezers in them and took out some hair and put it into another bag. Finally, he went to the living room. He disguised himself again and snuck up from behind Shadow and Silver who were playing video games on the couch. He took out some scissors and carefully snipped off a piece of his hair. "Huh?" Silver said turning around. He saw nothing. Silver shrugged and carried on. BACK AT EGGMAN's BASE... Eggman smiled as he looked over a vat of green stuff. Metal came to his side and handed him the DNA. "Yees perfect." Eggman carefully dropped the items into three separate vats. He uloaded all the documents and some extra stuff. "So again, what is the plan?" Metal asked. "Ah yes it's simple, I'm going to make clones of Sonic Shadow and Silver." Eggman said. "Im gonna send them out to destroy the city, and then they'll get more death threats then praise." He chuckled as the liquid descended into 3 molds. They all opened and Eggman smiled. "Metal, send them to the city, and hurry before they wake up."

THE NEXT DAY...

Sonic woke up, but not to the sound of his alarm. Instead he was bonked on the head by a rock from a window. "Huh?" Sonic said. He then heard booing and hissing. He looked out and saw an angry mob of people ready to storm the house at will. "What is going on?" Sonic asked. Suddenly, Silver and Shadow rushed through the door. "Come quick!"'Silver said. Sonic wasted no time joining them outside to quell the group of people. "What the heck are you people doing?" Silver asked. "There you rap scallions are!" a police man said, shoving through the crowd. "Your under arrest for robbery, property destruction, and..." he was cut off by Sonic "We never did that!" Sonic said. "Oh really?" the police man said. He took out some pictures, on them were Sonic Shadow, and Silver, doing all types of crimes. "Proof enough for ya?" the man said. "Sir, you must have the wrong guys, we never did anything like that!" Shadow said.

"Tell it to the judge." the cop said. "Wait! What if we could prove ourselves innocent by bringing these criminals to you?" Sonic said. The police man groaned, "You have four hours, better hurry." the cop said. He then turned around and led the mob away from the house. "How are we gonna catch these impostors before 12?" Silver asked. "Hmm, let's try the new, jets, follow me." Shadow said. They followed him inside to the basement, there, were three separate jets that looked like stealth fighters. They each picked one according to their color, then they were off. "Remember, since we can't find Eggman's base, finding him would be no use, however, I suspect he made these clones, so, our jets each come with a chip that detects Eggman's crew is nearby it will let you know when you're close to your targets." Shadow said. "In English?" Sonic asked. Shadow sighed, "When the light beeps, you've found the enemy, now let's go!" Shadow said. It didn't take long for Sonic's light to start beeping. He landed on a rooftop in a city. He got out and saw an explosion coming from a nearby building. He dashed down the skyscraper and stopped near a fire. He saw people fleeing from a building called BANK. He went inside and saw, him taking money from a safe. "Someone stop him!" a women said, clutching her children close to her in fear. Sonic approached, himself and tapped his shoulder. "What the?" Imposter Sonic said. "Eggman called, he wants his clones back!" Sonic hurtled into the air and homing attacked himself into the safe. He quickly shut the door. "Well that was easy!" Sonic said. Everyone cheered as the real Sonic smirked. "Wasn't much." Sonic said. Suddenly, the door to the safe smashed open and the fake Sonic stepped out. Everyone screamed and fled. The two were in a standoff. " Who are you?" the real Sonic asked him. "Call me Cinos." (Its Sonic SPELLED BACKWARDS!)

WITH SHADOW...

Shadow landed near a pier and jumped out of his jet. He saw people screaming and panicking. He approached the epicenter of it all and saw himself, with lips twice the size of his face. The fake Shadow was going around kissing people. "Give me a kiss!" the fake Shadow said turning to Shadow. He then charged thrusting his monstrous lips at Shadow. Shadow dodged and summoned up some chaos spears to fight the menace. The faker kissed the chaos spears causing them to disappear. "You've gotta be kidding me." Shadow said.

WITH SILVER...

Silver landed near a fast food joint , inside was another him, gorging on everything the place had, in the corner were people cowering for their life. "MORE FOOD I NEED MORE FOOD!" The imposter said slamming his hands on the cash register. "Right away!" the man said. Suddenly, the food floated away from the imposter's mouth and over to Silver who had walked through the door. He motioned for everyone to leave and then he faced the now angry, (and huge bellied) faker. "Will that be cash or credit?" Silver asked. "Raaaaah!" the imposter said lifting up some tables to throw at Silver. Silver tried to push them back but the faker's power was too strong. "FOOOD!" the imposter cried dashing through a wall. Silver jumped off the furniture and looked at the imposter. "So that's how you wanna play?" Silver said floating in the air. " Fine, then let's go!" he said dashing towards the imposter.

BACK TO SONIC...

The hedgehogs charged at eachother. "You may know everything I'm going to do but that won't help you since I know everything your going to do STRANGE ISN'T IT!?" (I had to do it) the real Sonic said. "We don't share minds!" the faker said. "Oh yeah." the real Sonic said being pushed into a wall. "Hail to the real Sonic." Cinos said holding a gun to Sonic's head. The real Sonic smiled and spin dashed the gun out of Cinos's hands. "What but how?" Cinos asked stunned at what happened. "I told you, I'm the fastest thing on earth." Sonic said. "You never sai..." Cinos was cut off by being homing attacked by Sonic. "Thats all folks daaaar." Cinos said rolling over, fainting from the impact. "What a joke!" Sonic said. Everyone clapped and cheered just as firefighters arrived on the scene. "Now lets get you, boy are you heavy, back to the house. Sonic said carrying the faker over his shoulder.

BACK TO SHADOW...

Shadow continuously dodged the lip attacks from the clone shadow. "I'm not taking any lip from a faker like yourself." Shadow said punching the faker. "What you need is a kiss!" the faker said launching his lips at Shadow. "Chaos control!" Shadow said slowing down the attack. He then grabbed the giant lips just as the faker regained speed. He then spun the faker around and threw the faker into a pile of crates. "Wy wips aw wum" the fake Shadow said. "Come here you." Shadow said grabbing and dragging him by his lips.

BACK TO SILVER...

Silver raced down the street, he picked up various objects to throw at the fake Silver. "This will end it!" Silver said throwing a car at the faker. Then the faker turned around and ate the car. "YuMmY!" the faker said in a twisted voice. "You've got to be kidding me!" Silver said. The faker now looked more like a sumo wrestler. He then began to roll down the streets. "I've got to stop him before he hurts anyone." Silver set up a barricade of cars much to the people's anger. "Sorry it's for the good of the city!" Silver said. Luckily, the cars stopped the rolling hedgehog dead in his tracks. "Rrrgh, I can't use my powers." the fake Silver said. "Now let's get you to our house." Silver said lifting him up with phsycic energy. AT THE HOUSE... The poliece officer checked his watch, 11:57, the mob from earlier had returned to. Suddenly, Sonic and his jet appeared overhead and landed nearby, he stepped out while holding a tied up Cinos. Next came Shadow who had the faker tied up by his own lips. Finally, came Silver who simply lifted up the faker due to his heaviness. They laid them in the front of the mob. "Silver where's your jet?" Sonic asked. "Above you." Silver showed him the jet. "Let's just say he was too heavy for it." "Well it looks like you guys are innocent after all, well congratulations, your names are cleared."'the cop said. "Not so fast!" said a voice. They all looked and saw eggman in his eggmobile, metal sonic by his side descend upon the crowd. "You may have figured out that these are imposters but that's not gonna stop me!" Eggman said. He pushed a button and the imposters turned into beams of light. They formed into a ball over Eggman. The light formed into a grotesque, four armed, and three headed monster that had mixed traits from all three hedgehogs. "Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, I present to you ummm Uh, project goop!" Eggman said. "Really Eggman? That's your best name?" Sonic said. "QUIET YOU! My robots invincible, there's no way you can beat it, unless you could pierce it's heart!" Eggman quickly covered his mouth. The three smiled at eachother. Shadow dashed towards the monster.

"Nooo! Metal, stop him!" Eggman ordered. Metal dashed towards Shadow but was stopped by Sonic. "Come on, youre not gonna leave without trying to beat me, are ya?" Sonic taunted. Metal turned to Sonic, "You're on!". Eggman face planted "Must I do everything myself?" he turned in his eggmobile and prepared to fly off but was stopped by Silver. "Oh no ya don't!" Silver pushed the eggmobile into a wall. Eggman growled. "So that's how ya want it? Fine, take this you nasty little porcupine." Eggman charged a beam to fire at Silver. Silver quickly reflected it using his power. Silver lifted up some boulders, "How about this?" he said launching them at Eggman. Eggman launched some missiles at the boulders to counter them. He then pushed a button and a wrecking ball came out of the eggmobile. Eggman started swining it wildly, one time hitting Silver. Meanwhile, Sonic and Metal fiercly battled eachother. "Take this copy!" Metal said launching a beam from his chest. Sonic spin dashed the beam and sent it back at Metal. Metal used an overdrive attack on Sonic but Sonic quickly homing attacked him, sending him into the ground. At the same time, Silver lay on the ground, on the verge of defeat. Eggman chortled and prepared to drop the ball on Silver. Then, without warning, Silver unleashed a psychic wave of energy at the eggmobile sending it and Eggman into the sky. "I HAAATE THOSE HEDGEHOGS!" he said. Metal noticed this and quickly flew to his aid. Then they were gone. Shadow dashed towards the monster. It tried to swipe at Shadow but missed. Shadow jumped in front of the monster and summoned chaos spears which easily pierced the heart. The monster routed and then exploded. They all met at the house as everyone cheered, they had their names cleared!

IN EGGMAN'S BASE...

Eggman mumbled as he walked with Metal Sonic to their lab. "Why did my plan fail?" Eggman wondered as he sat down on his chair. Metal stared at him. "Why why why? I used the most vile source of information, I used the DNA of the Internet myself and still my plan failed WHY?" Eggman asked. "Maybe we learned something from this." Metal spoke. "The internet is capable of great good and great evil and depending on how you use..." Metal was interrupted by a loud snore coming from Eggman who had fallen asleep. Metal Sonic gave a big sigh.

BACK AT THE HEDGEHOG MANSION...

"So Eggman tried to use the power of the Internet to stop us?" Sonic asked booting up the computer. Shadow and Silver looked at the moniter. "I'll just pull up some fan stuff about us and see how bad this Internet is." Sonic said browsing fan stuff of them.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...

The three stared at each-other "Never again." Sonic said closing up the computer as they a went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic and co.

Episode 6

The ultimate treasure

March 2, 2013

Sonic Shadow and Silver were just sitting around, doing nothing. "Man, we haven't seen Eggman in a week, I hate to admit it but I kind of miss him." Sonic said. "Yeah, without him, theres not much to do." Shadow said, sipping on kool aid. Then Silver began to feel weird. "Man, why am, I so light headed?" he said. Then he heard a voice "In the closet" it said. "Silvs, you okay?" Sonic asked, "I think theres something in the closet." Silver said. Shadow shrugged and walked over and opened the closet that was near the living room, all they saw were shoes. "There just shoes." Shadow said. Sonic and Silver said. "Yeah, theres something here." he moved aside a pair of his boots and put his hand on the floor. "Silver don't you thi..." Sonic was interupted when Silver moved aside a panel of floor. In it was a box. "What is that?" Sonic asked. Silver recieved another message "Open it." and Silver did. Inside, was a slip of paper. "What does it say?" Shadow asked. Silver read the note aloud. "To whoever finds this, my name is sir Jerold. I was once a very rich mine company owner. One day, I uncovered a gem that had great power, power to destroy an entire city, so in order to prevent this from falling into the wrong hands, I put the gem on a secluded island. I beg that you find this gem and destroy it or at least put it in space, anywhere where no one will find it. This is my final message before I di_." the note then trailed into a line. "A mystical gem eh?" Sonic asked. Little were they aware of a small rover watching them from outside the house.

AT EGGMAN'S BASE...

Eggman watched the video feed on his moniter, "A gem with a power to destroy a city eh? Well, now I know how to finally take over this ball of dirt!" he then entered a key code command. "What are you doing?" Metal Sonic asked. "I'll explain later, prepare the eggmobile, were going treasure hunting."

BACK AT THE HOUSE...

The rover came to life and jumped through an open window. "Message for hedgehog, message for hedgehog!" it cried. The three looked at the robot which stood in front of them. "What the?" Sonic asked. A screen popped out of the rover, on the moniter was Eggman. "Hello, hedgehogs, I am sending you this message on behalf of the fact that I am beginnging a search for that gem, with it, I will rule the world! I recommend you don't get involved!" the moniter went blank and the rover stood there and then a beeping noise was heard. "Uh oh!" Silver said. The rover exploded, leaving the living room covered in black dust. Sonic turned to Silver and Shadow. "Looks like we have a new adventure!" Sonic said. "We must get that gem!" Silver said. "Quick, to the jets!" Shadow said. They got in the jets and were off. "Hey, I just realized." Silver said. "What?" Shadow asked. "How will we find the gem?" Silver said. "Maybe this will help, open up your glove compartment." Shadow said. They opened their glove compartments and found they held chaos emeralds, Silver and Shadow having 2 and Sonic having 3. "I hooked them up to a tracking device, the more beeps you hear, the closer you are." Shadow said. "How did you get the chaos emeralds?" Sonic asked. Shadow smiled, "I have my ways." then they sped off.

BACK AT EGGMAN'S BASE...

Eggman and Metal got in the Eggmobile, "Foolish hedgehogs, they think they have the upper hand, but I have a tracking device which on that Shadow, so I can follow those pincusions and they will lead me right to the gem." Eggman said. "Your IQ level is superb." Metal said. The eggmobile rose from the base and converted into a jet and they were off. Sonic and the gang listened to their tracking devices, "According to my device, the gem should be in that island." Silver said looking down at a small island.

They landed on a beach near a rocky cove. "Nice island." Sonic said. The three took the chaos emeralds and gathered them in the center. Shadow put the emeralds in a glass case and put it away. "The brighter the emeralds glow, the closer we should be to the gem. Shadow said. "Then lets go!" Sonic said. They went through the forest, and trekked over rivers and hiked up steep hills. The emeralds grew brighter and brighter. "Were getting closer." Silver said. They walked on until their progress was stopped. "Ho ho ho." a voice called out. "Wonder who that could be?" Sonic asked rolling his eyes.

Eggman and Metal Sonic descended in the eggmobile. "You!" Silver said. "Hello hedgehogs, I can see we are looking for the same thing, of course you realize I can't let you destroy that gem, so I shall now dispose of you, get ready to face my ultimate power!" Eggman said. "You and what army?" Sonic taunted. Then an army of egg robos came flying down to the island, they then proceeded to chop down trees and set fire to anything in sight.

All three looked at Eggman. "You see, I plan to make this island the capital of New Eggmanland, and I cant have any plants or animals standing in my way" Eggman said. Sonic looked at Shadow and Silver, "You guys take care of those badniks." Sonic said. "But you can't handle Eggman and Metal by yourself." Silver said. Sonic smiled "Don't worry about me." Shadow nodded at Silver and the fight began. Shadow and Silver charged at the egg robos. Shadow summoned orbs of energy and blasted them at the robots. Silver used his psychokinesis to pick up the robots and send them into the ocean. Sonic charged at the eggmobile. "Get him!" Eggman ordered. Metal Sonic charged at Sonic. Sonic dodged the attacks. He used a spin dash to send Metal flying into a tree. Metal used and overdrive attack and blasted Sonic onto the edge of a cliff. Metal stood over Sonic. "It is over." Metal Sonic said. However, Sonic smiled and then jumped in the air and homing attacked Metal knocking him into the ground. Eggman growled and began firing missiles at Sonic. Sonic dashed past them and appeared in front of the eggmobile. He used another homing attack to send Eggman and the eggmobile flying into the forest. "IIIII HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Eggman yelled. "Master!" Metal Sonic said getting up to fly to his master's aid. Sonic met with Silver and Shadow.

"High five!" Sonic said. They high fived each other. "Hey Shadow do you still have the emeralds?" Silver asked, Shadow took out the case and showed the 7 emeralds. They now glowed immensely "Man we must be close." Sonic said. "Lets go!" Shadow said putting the case back in his pocket (how they do it, we'll never know). Then they were off.

The trio trekked through the forest and then came to a stone temple. "Look, writing!" Sonic said. Silver read the writing out loud. "This path be the path of the gem, 7 objects light the way." Silver said. "Wait, we have to find 7 other objects?" Shadow asked. "I got a better idea." Sonic said. He took the case from Shadow and opened the case and laid the emeralds in front of the door. The emeralds then rose from the ground and shot a beam at the door, causing it to collapse into rubble. "Close enough." Shadow said picking up the emeralds. "Lets go." Silver said.

They walked down a long hallway and came to a door. Silver read the writing on the wall, "This is the first of three tests, to complete this test, one must dodge past obstacles to reach a button which will seas the assault on the other side, enter to proceed." Sonic walked over, "I've got this!" Sonic said. He opened the door and saw a room filled with obstacles from swinging spike balls to arrows. Sonic breathed and then prepared to dash. He ran past the spike balls and slided underneath the arrows. He then used the springs to ricochet from wall to wall, avoiding the spiked pit below. He then ran on the walls just over the fires beneath. He reached the other side and pushed a very visible red button. Then, at once the room converted into a normal, hazard free room. Sonic then began to tap his foot impatiently, "I'm waaaaaaiting." he said. Silver sighed as he and Shadow walked over to Sonic.

The door then opened, revealing a new passage way. They walked down to a new door. "Congratulations, you have passed your first test, but now it is time for the next test. For your next test, you must defeat a copy of yourself." Silver said. "I'm up." said Shadow. Then, the door opened revealing a stone like arena with benches. Sonic and Silver sat on the benches, Shadow stood in the center of the ring. Suddenly, a bunch of boulders came down and then formed into a stone copy of Shadow. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, no one can copy me!" Shadow said. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, no one can copy me!" the copy spoke. Shadow became infuriated and then punched the fake Shadow. The stone golem copied this by hitting Shadow back. Both were forced back to opposite sides of the arena. "Get him Shadow!" Sonic shouted from the bench. Shadow stood up along with the copy. "Hmph so you wanna be a copy cat?" Shadow taunted. "Hmph so you wanna be a copy cat?" the fake Shadow said. "Fine then, chaos spear!" Shadow shouted. Shadow summoned up spears of energy and fired them at the stone copy. "Fine then, chaos spear!" the stone copy summoned up spears made of stone and fired them to counter the real Shadow's chaos spears. Shadow growled at his stone nemesis. Then Shadow got an idea. He approached the stone copy and the stone copy approached him, "Shadow, what are you doing?" Silver asked. Shadow and stone Shadow met in the center. Shadow held out his hand, "Good game." Shadow said. The stone copy then disintegrated into dust. Sonic and Silver came down to congratulate Silver.

"Good job!" Sonic said. "What did you do?" Silver asked. "It's simple." Shadow began, "I had no way of defeating that golem since it copied my every move, fighting myself would be no use, so instead, I decided to call a truce, since in the end, fighting with yourself will never result in a victor." "Wow Shadow, I never knew you had such wisdom." Silver said. Shadow simply shrugged. Then, the door opened to another corridor. "Come on guys, lets go!" Sonic said. They walked down to a final door way. "Hello, I am happy to announce that you have completed 2/3 of your quest to find the gem. For your final test, you must play a game of pool." Silver said. "That sounds easy enough." Silver said "I'm in.".

The door opened and revealed a giant set of billard balls a giant stick and giant holes. "Holy crap!" Shadow said. "No problem" Silver said. He used his psychokinesis powers to lift up a giant stick and used it to hit a white ball which in return, hit some of the balls into the holes in the corners. Silver then dropped the stick and gasped. "So hard, even by my standards, I'll never complete this!" Silver said in despair. Sonic then walked over to Silver, "Silver, I've seen you make a giant meteor made of cars, you can do this!" Sonic said. Silver stood up, "You're right, I can do this!" Silver said. He then concentrated the giant stick in the air. "Just concentrate!" Sonic said. Silver hit the white ball, it ricocheted of the walls and sent the rest of the billard balls into the holes. Silver floated down. Then, the wall collapsed, and revealed the room where the gem was, unfortunately, they were too late! There, in the room of the gem, was Eggman and Metal Sonic piloting what looked like the Egg Dragoon but was green and had shoulder cannons and spikes on its arms and back, and it had legs, the gem was in the center of the robot. "Hohoho, your too slow!" Eggman chortled. "B-but how?" Silver asked. "Well, let me explain in a lengthy flashback." *ripple effect*.

FLASHBACK...

Eggman and his eggmobile flew into the forest. Eggman crawled out from the wreckage of his eggmobile. "Hmm, now what?" Eggman asked. He then noticed that his landing had created a hole into a secret room, he walked down into the room and found the gem, shining brighter than ever. "Huh? The gem!" Eggman said tumbling the bright rock in his hand. The gem landed to the floor and created a beam of light which went into the atmosphere. "Oooooh." Eggman said. He then took out and intercom, "Metal!" he spoke. "Come to these coordinates, and bring one of my new robots."

END OF FLASHBACK...

Sonic and the gang stood in shock. "Now then, lets get down to business!" Eggman said. Metal landed into the middle cockpit and fired an arsenal of missiles. "Scatter!" Sonic said and they did. The island shook from the blasts of the missiles. "It's like that gem is powering up the whole robot!" Sonic said. "Lets take care of this trash heap! Chaos CONTROL!" Shadow reappeared behind the mecha and shot as much chaos spears as he could summon at the robot. However, the robot came out unharmed. "Burn!" Eggman yelled. He shot blue fire from his flame thrower arm and it closed in on Shadow. Shadow landed across the room and hit the wall. "Damnit!" Shadow cursed before passing out.

"Who's next?" Eggman asked, then, a battering ram of stone and various objects bashed the souped up Dragoon and knocked it into a pillar which for some odd reason piled on top of each other and, when viewed from the air spelled 'ouch'. The robot got up and turned to face it's attacker. Silver stood in front of the mecha. Eggman growled and then got a smile. "Take this you nasty pincusion." Eggman activated a switch and the gem charged with enemy. Sonic jumped up to knock Silver out of the way, and, at that moment, a beam of energy shot from the gem and it was sent out into space. Sonic, Silver, and a now just waking up Shadow looked at the massive mecha.

"Ha ha ha! if only you had the chaos emeralds!" Eggman chortled. Then Sonic got a smile on his face. Shadow gave him the case. Then Sonic reappeared behind the scientist and was now Super Sonic. "W-wait n-no!" Eggman screamed. He sent a wave of attacks, Super Sonic sped past the attacks and smashed through the chest of the robot. He landed in the center and started messing up the wires. "What are you doing?" Metal looked up from his cockpit, and Eggman looked down from his, Super Sonic looked up and wagged his finger. "Quick, lets crush him!" Eggman said. Eggman lowered his cockpit and Metal raised his, Super Sonic then reappeared in front of the mecha. Metal and Eggman's cockpits crashed into eachother casing the mecha to start spinning wildly. The two then reorganized and then, in a final attempt, charged at Super Sonic. Super Sonic used a homing attack and sent the mecha flying into the sky."I'm not even gonna say it." Eggman said as they hurtled into the air.

The gem then dropped to Super Sonic, he catched it and floated to the ground and turned back into regular Sonic. The chaos emeralds then appeared on the floor. Sonic then held the gem. "Now to finally complete this quest." he smashed the gem on the ground, a beam of energy formed in front of the trio, it turned into an elderly, green hedgehog with a white bearded an shining, yellow eyes. "Hahaha!" it laughed. "You, your the voice I heard!" Silver said. "Well, I had to communicate someway, I am dead after all, yes I found this gem in mobius, but you see, I knew about this world, so I came and hid the gem on this island in a building I built with my own hands, however, I died a sour soul, unable to go to rest due to the fact I had not destroyed that cursed gem, then I saw you two come along and I figured that with all three of your powers combined, you could finally find that gem, I must really thank you, now I can rest in peace, bye bye." the hedgehog turned into an explosion of green sparkles that settled to earth. "Well, that was quit and adventure." Sonic said. "Well, I better return these emeralds to mobius." Shadow said picking up the chaos emeralds. "Yeah, I'm gonna head home, you Silver?" Sonic asked. "I think I'll just stay here for a little bit." Silver said. "Suit yourself." Sonic said. Then, they went off on their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic and co.

Episode 7

Welcome to my hedgemare

March 1, 2013

Shadow walked down a long, and dark corridor. He heard a dark and morbid laughter come from behind him. "Who's there?" Shadow asked looking around. He then saw a figure floating towards him. Shadow began to ran from the figure, down the never ending hallway. Then the figure appeared right in front of him, Shadow tried to summon a chaos spear but it didn't work. The figure raised a claw and said "Fun is infinite." "NOOOOOOOOO!" Shadow screamed waking up in his bed. He looked around, "Just a dream." he said. He then walked downstairs to the kitchen, getting the usual 'good morning' from SARAH, the AI. Sonic was in the kitchen eating a chili dog, and Silver was watching the news.

"Morning Shadow." Sonic said. "Whoa what happened to your chest?" Sonic asked, Shadow looked down and on his chest were three claw marks that went diagonally the whole length of his chest. "Man those look deep, should we get you to the hospital?" Sonic asked. "No it's fine." Shadow said. "Hey guys look at this!" Silver said. They all sat down on the sofa and saw the news. The title said 'Kid murdered, no marks or wounds' they listened to the story, it talked about a kid who just died, no marks or anything. After the story, Shadow's blood ran cold. "Some story eh?" Sonic said. After that, the day went on as usual, Sonic doing his usual run and Silver practicing his psychic powers. Shadow walked through the house, still thinking about what he saw on the news. He then heard a noise coming from his room. He approached his room noise and the sound got bigger, it sounded like "Singing?" Shadow said. He opened the door to his room and saw, five Sonic like figures singing in front of his bed. "Never go to sleep again" they chanted. They turned around, their faces were contorted in a smile, they had no nose, and seemed human, they were the same ones they saw in the background of that message. Shadow summoned chaos spears and launched them through the Sonic's chests. They then dissapeared into a blue smoke. Shadow sat on his bed, traumatized by what he saw.

THAT NIGHT...

Shadow looked at his wall, 5 marks caused from the earlier incident. He breathed and went to bed. Shadow was in the same corridor, "Not this place again!" Shadow said. He walked down the hallway and heard screaming. "HELP!" the voice cried. "That sounds like Sonic!" Shadow said, he followed the voice to a large room. He looked up and saw Sonic and Silver, hanging from the ceiling upside down, wrapped in chains. "Shadow! Boy are we glad to see you!" Sonic said. Shadow used two chaos spears to slash the chains, the two fell to the ground. "Ouch! You couldn't use your powers Silver?" Sonic asked. "I tried but for some reason my powers don't work." Silver said. "Where are we?" Silver asked. "We must be dreaming." Sonic said. "If were dreaming, then how come it seems so real?" Shadow asked. "Hey I know!" Sonic said. "If were dreaming, then that means we can't get hurt!" Sonic said. He walked over and found a pin. "What are you doing?" Shadow asked. Sonic stuck the pin in his arm. "I don't feel a thing!" Sonic said. "And no blood." "Well that's good to hear!" Silver said. "Well I'm outta here!" Sonic said, he tried to wake up, but couldn't. "I can't wake up!" Sonic said. "S-so were trapped?" Silver asked. "Exactly!" a low voice said. "That voice!" Shadow said. The room dimmed and black mist began to form in front of the trio.

It swirled and formed into an all to familiar form "Mephiles!" Shadow hissed. "In the flesh!" he said appearing in his Shadow state. "But how did you survive, we defeated you!" Silver said. "Oh yes, you thought you defeated me." Mephiles started. "When you blasted me, I managed to sap some of your power and escape into a video game, however, I was trapped, that is until you played that game, I was unleashed and so I fled to the dream realm, where I began killing people, in their sleep!" Mephiles said. "You sick monster!" Silver said. Mephiles chortled "Yes but I did have help." he snapped his fingers and a circle of those human faced sonics appeared around the four. "So then." Mephiles said turning into his crystalline form. "Let the reaping begin. The room turned into a black void, they all stood together. "Show your self!" Silver screamed, charging in a direction. "Silver stop!" Sonic shouted, but it was too late. Silver ran until he was blinded by a red light. He found himself in a burnt city, the sky was red and there were burned buildings all around him. He walked around and then came to a horrifying site, all of his friend's heads were on poles, their bodies were in a big pile. Silver tried to look away, all the heads turned to him, "It's all your fault." they chanted. "No!" Silver said clutching the ground. He began to weep silently. Sonic and Shadow watched from a distance.

They just saw Silver crying in front of a black void. "Silver, this isn't real!" Sonic tried to move but found himself trapped in an invisible box. "Hey I cant move!" Sonic said pounding on the glass. His feet began to feel wet, he looked down and saw water, slowly seeping through the floor. "This can't be happening!" Sonic said. Shadow looked at his friends, now taken hostage by their own nightmares. He turned and saw Mephiles laughing at him, despite being mouth-less. "You may have fooled my friends but you won't fool me!" Shadow said charging at his crystal foe. Mephiles thing dissapeared, Shadow then found himself running through the ark. He then punched Mephiles, who had turned into a blonde girl with a blue dress. The girl toppled over, "Mariah!" Shadow said kneeling over to her. She then faced Shadow and smacked his hand away from her. "Get away from me you, you monster!" she cried. The ark then crumbled and Shadow found himself toppling towards the earth. He landed in a burnt city, much like Silver, he saw Sonic, who looked at the ground.

"Are you happy now?" Sonic asked, still staring at the charred pavement. "What are you talking about?" Shadow asked. "All the humans are dead, you finally killed them, just like you wanted. Sonic pointed to a mountain of bones that was taller than anything he'd seen. Then, the tower crumbled and formed into a fresh corpse which looked like Mariah. Shadow then stared. "I never asked for this." Shadow said kneeling down to the corpse. Sonic then smiled and turned into Mephiles. Mephiles then stood over Shadow and raised a claw. "Fun is infinite." just as he was about to swipe, he missed, Shadow then appeared behind him. "You can't fool me!" Shadow said, he then punched Mephiles into a building, the city then imploded and they were in a void again. "But how?" Mephiles asked. Shadow then smiled. "Rrrrgh, it doesn't matter, I can still harvest your friends. Mephiles then dissapeared. "Oh no you won't." Shadow said, then he was gone.

WITH SONIC...

Sonic was up to his neck in water, and was holding his head up to get what air he could. Mephiles then appeared next to the near drowning Sonic. He raised his claw but was tackled by Shadow, who sent him into a hole he created. He then tried to talk with Sonic, "Sonic listen, this isn't real, this is just a dream! Snap out of it!" Shadow said. "Easy for to say, it feels so real!" Sonic said. "Remember, in a dream you can do anything!" Shadow said.

Sonic took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and concentrated. Suddenly, glass shattered all around Sonic and the water disapeared. "Hey, this is a dream." Sonic said. Shadow *face palm* "Alright, now to get to Siler before..." they were too late Shadow and Sonic looked to their left and saw Mephiles standing over Silver, claw raised high. "Silver NOOOOOOOO!" Sonic cried. Mephiles slashed his claw through Silver. The hedgehogs body dissipated into a white mist. Mephiles put the mist in a little vile and scratched "Victim 66." Mephiles turned to Shadow and Sonic, a twisted grin grew on his mouthless face. "Now...how to tend with you two." Mephiles pondered, "But first, a snack." he raised the vile containing Silver's soul, he unscrewed the cork and lifted the vile to his grotesque mouth and began to tilt it.

"Chaos, SPEAR!" a spear of energy knocked the vile out of Mephiles's hands, it shattered on the floor and turned back into Silver. "Whoa, hey I'm still alive!" Silver teleported over to Sonic and Shadow. "It was so awful in there, it smelled like dirty socks!" Silver said. "BLASTED!" Mephiles hissed. His mouth dissapeared. "Fools, you can't face my wrath!" Four human Sonics appeared behind them, two groped Shadow and one got Sonic while the other got Silver. "Fools, no matter how hard you try you cant escape, I guess I'll just have to devour you raw." Mephiles began to float towards the three. Then, Sonic Shadow and Silver phased out of the henchmen's grasp. They turned behind them and kicked them into Mephiles. The hedgehogs stood and looked at the shadowy demon.

"We can see through your tricks, it's over." Shadow said. "Oh, but the fun has just begun." the demon said summoning up more human Sonics (lets just call them humics), "I'll go after Mephiles!" Shadow said, "And we'll take care of those humics!" Silver said. Sonic charged at a horde of the humics. "If this is the dream world, then anything I think of becomes a reality, then mabye..." Sonic concentrated. A boulder then dropped on to Sonic. Sonic lifted the massive boulder and launched it at the humics. The humics screamed and ran in place as the boulder squashed them into pancakes. Sonic then became surrounded by a whole mass of the humics, they shot lasers from their eyes. Sonic summoned mirrors which surrounded him and reflected the lasers back to the humics, disintegrating them.

Meanwhile, Silver used his psychic powers to deflect Mephiles's henchmen. "I need to get rid of them permenatly!" Silver fought, then he got an idea. The humics then found themselves wearing head phones. They turned and saw the chords of their headphones leading to a CD player with Silver holding it. Silver pressed play and then the headphones began to play a copy of Justin Beiber's "Baby". Upon hearing the song, their heads blew up and the bodies turned into dust.

Sonic came up to Silver and they high fived eachother. "Good job, now we have to help Shadow!" Sonic said. The two ran towards Shadow who was locked in hand to hand combat. "Shadow were here to help!" Silver and Sonic were stopped by an invisible wall. Shadow turned to him "Stay out of this, this is my fight!" he said. "Don't be so headstrong Shad-" Sonic put his hand on Silver's shoulder and knodded to him." They watched as Shadow and Mephiles clashed.

"You can never beat me, besides, youre just a heartless monster." Mephiles showed an image of Shadow turning into Dark Shadow and wiping out a group of G.U.N soldiers. "Death to all who oppose me!" the screen Shadow said. The real Shadow looked away and summoned an RPG to blast the screen and hit Mephiles. "Youre just a genetic experiment!" the demon summoned another moniter which showed Shadow being brought out of a tube. Shadow dashed through the screen and approached Mephiles, Mephiles kept floating away. "Your just a self absorbed nobody!"

Mephiles summoned another screen of Shadow standing over a building "I am the ultimate life form!" the screen said. Shadow kept dashing, Mephiles began to become nervous as Shadow closed in on him! "Why do you persist? You will never be a hero, you are not a life form, you are just an experiment gone horribly wrong, I am an experiment gone horribly right!" The shadow demon said. Shadow jumped up and faced Mephiles "At least I have friends!" he punched him once "At least I have allies!" he punched him again, "At least I decided to be a hero, and you just remained a heartless monster!" Shadow knocked Mephiles to the ground "chaos BLAST!" Shadow unleashed a wave of energy, shattering the demon into glass.

Shadow, Sonic and Silver each awoke in their beds. They met out in the hall, "Man, I just had the most realistic dream!" Sonic said. "Me too, hey Shadow, your cuts gone!". Silver pointed to Shadow's chest, and the large cut from earlier was gone, as though it was never there. "Hey the sun is rising!" Sonic said pointing out a window to the golden sun just beginning to rise. "I call the shower!" Sonic said dashing down the hall, "Oh no you don't!" Silver said chasing him. Shadow stood and looked at a picture of him, Sonic, and Silver, and he smiled.

IN SOME WHITE VOID...

Mephiles walked down a white void of nothing. He mumbled about how his plan had failed when he got a tap on the back. He turned and saw what looked like Sonic, only his fur was jagged and messed up and his eyes were pitch black with red dots for pupils. "Who are you?" Mephiles asked. The Sonic replied by tilting his head and unnatural 90 degrees. "Not much of a talker are you?" Mephiles asked, no reply. "Good, it's gonna be a long eternity."


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO EVERYONE, SORRY I'M LATE, MY COMPUTER CONTRACTED SOME VIRUS AND I COULDN'T USE MY IPHONE CAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME BUT ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 8 TO THE SERIES**.

* * *

Sonic and co.

Episode 8

Do you like pizza creepy doll?

Eggman slammed his hands on his desk sending papers in all directions. "Another plan, FAILED!" Eggman said smashing his hand through a stack of papers. Metal Sonic stood by and watched the doctor's rampage. "What am I doing wrong, WHAT?!" Eggman yelled pushing over a nearby desk. "Maybe a change of tactics is in order." Metal said. Eggman turned to him, "Hmm, perhaps a change is in order, but how to change them..."

Then a piece of red paper landed right in front of the doctor's feet. "What is this?" Eggman asked picking up the piece of paper. A title adorned the top and read "Project deadly cuddles" "Hmmm" The doctor thought, "Yes, I seem to remember this, project deadly cuddles, that failure of an experiment..."

FLASHBACK...

It was the second day into the R grand prix. The next race was in Radical City, Eggman looked at Metal Sonic. "Yes, with this new robot, I will manage to finally claim victory for this race and the chaos emeralds will be MINE!" Eggman then pondered, "Now then, what should my next badnik be." He looked at profiles of all the contestants.

He was planning making models for knuckles and himself, didn't want to use Amy's design because she was't "menacing" enough and had already made a robot of his arch nemesis, Sonic. Then he looked at tails, "Aha!" he said. Then an annoucment went through the loudspeakers,

"The race through Radical City will start in 10 minutes!". "Ten minutes!" Eggman screamed, "I can't make a robot of tails in just ten minutes, even with my brilliant mind!" A servant bot with a red gem on his head handed Eggman a cold drink. "Your drink sir." the robot said in a monotonous tone, The scientist studied the robot and then smiled, "S-sir, what are you doing, Eggman STOP!" the servant bot pleaded as he was grabbed my two of Robotnik's minions and carried to the robot.

Eggman took a pair of scissors and snipped off the red gem at the wire, the robot then went offline and the badniks dropped him to the ground. Robotnik studied the red rock. "Next race in 3 minutes!" the intercom said. Eggman growled and then saw a little plushie that somehow managed to get inside his secret base. "Perfect!" Robotnik said picking up the doll and stabbing the wire into it's head.

The doll's eyes turned red then returned to normal, "I live to serve you, master." the doll said levitatingj in the air on it's own.

END OF FLASHBACK...

"That blasted thing was destroyed along with the other robots at Raidiant Emerald!" The doctor said, but then he thought, "Metal Sonic!" Eggman said turning towards Metal, "Meet me at level 13 in 2 hours!" Eggman said. The robot responded as the scientist went towards the elevator.

AT LEVEL 13...

Eggman stood over a vat of orange liquid, Metal met him by the main computer which monitered the contents of the artificial stew. "Good timing Metal!" Eggman said turning towards him, "Very Good." Eggman turned towards the vat, "My new creation is almost finished, it will be half robot and half biological and all evil!" Eggman hissed.

"I just need to add one more thing" Robotnik pulled out a book what had a weird looking W on it and the title was Wikid-pedia: A guide to all things evil. Eggman tossed it in the brew and a evil green flame arose from the vat. Eggman pulled a lever and the vat poured into a model of tails only, more dollish. The liquid cooled and the mold busted open revealing, a new tails doll. Eggman then walked over to the doll, "I live to serve you Eggman." The doll said. "Perfect, you already know perfect speech and you have a high IQ too. Now for the finishing touch."

Eggman stuck a red ruby attached to a wire into the doll's head. The doll didn't need to be told what to do and fired a beam at a Egg robot, disintegrating it along with a bizarre *slurpy* sound. "Brilliant!" Eggman cheered, "You're ready!", "Now for the plan!" Eggman grinned devilishly, while Metal stood in jealousy.

AT THE HEDGEHOG MANSION...

Sonic dashed down the street, chili dog in hand. "I wonder what Silver and Shadow are up to..." Sonic wondered. He made a sharp turn, jumped over the gate and headed towards the front door, but he tripped over an unmarked package. "OUCH!" Sonic said wiping off the chili stains on his fur. He examined the box. "I wonder who left THIS here!" Sonic said staring at Silver's window.

IN SILVER'S ROOM...

Silver had finished skyping with Blaze, his interdimentional friend. He got a poke on a shoulder and turned to see Sonic. "Sonic, what's the deal scaring me like that!" Silver said. Sonic held the box in his hand. "What is it?" Silver asked. "You tell me, Mr. Pranks alot!" Sonic said in an accusing manner. "Sonic, I have better things to do then prank people." Silver said, "Oh like the time you ACCIDENTALY shoved my head into a bowl of cereal or maybe the time you switched around the shower knob so that hot was cold and cold was hot ON ACCIDENT!?" Sonic asked angrily.

Silver let out a giggle at this and Sonic pointed his finger at him, "So it was YOU!"Sonic said accusingly. "Okay so maybe I played little laughs now and then but I can come up with better ideas than putting a box in the middle of the yard. Say, there is a tag on that box." Silver said, "Don't play dumb with me!" Sonic said. "No seriously, look!" the silver hedgehog pulled out a tag from the box.

"What does it say?" Sonic asked, "Dear Sonic Shadow and Silver, I, Dr. Ivo Robotnik/Eggman, solemnly give up on my conquest of earth, please accept this box as a peace gift, yours truly, Eggman." Silver read. Sonic looked at Silver, "We should tell Shadow!" Silver said. "Wait, how do we know this isn't a bomb or something?" Sonic asked, "We don't so we are going to get Shadow to open it.

Sonic agreed and they went to the training room where Shadow was. Shadow was punching a large sandbag and kicked it violently, causing sand to break out quickly. "Yo Shads look what we found!" Sonic said tossing the box by his feet. Shadow looked at Sonic with annoyance, "This had better be important." Shadow said, "Read this to" Silver said handing to note to Shadow. Shadow read the note and looked stunned and then looked at the box.

He carefully opened the box and in it was...a Sega Saturn and a copy of Sonic R, both in mint condition, if not better. "Why would Eggman give us this?" Sonic asked. "maybe he really gives up." Silver said. "Well we might as well try it out." Sonic said, "Lets hook it up." They all went into the living room and hooked up the Saturn and inserted Sonic R. "We will just do a quick playthrough and THATS IT!" Shadow said, "We still dont know if this is a ploy."

ONE HOUR LATER...

Sonic, Shadow and Silver had all taken turns and had finished the game, 100%. "Now what?" Sonic asked. "I have an idea." Silver said picking up the controller, "Let me try a tag race. Silver selected the tails doll and played in the first level. He tagged Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Metal Robotnik, and then he came to Super Sonic. He tagged him with ease and then, things began to happen.

The screen turned dark and a picture of the tails doll appeared under a spotlight on a red, checkerboard floor. "What the?" Sonic asked as the doll limped closer to the screen, "Can you feel the Sunshine played in G-Major in the backround. "Uh oh." Silver said. The doll reached the screen and his hand came through the screen, creating a ripple affect.

The doll stood over Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. "Can you feel the sunshine?" it said in a childish tone. "W-what, I thought you were destroyed back in the R grand prix, you creepy doll!" Sonic yelled. "Well it looks like I'm back, boy did the Doctor get you good, oh well, time to die." the doll junged towards the gang. They all jumped off the couch as the doll created a beam that sliced it in pieces.

"Don't run away, I still wan't to play with you." The Doll said teleporting over to the kitchen where Sonic was. Ha, if you think I am scared of a little doll, you've got another thing coming." Sonic said spin dashing into the doll. The doll recovered fast and metal claws came out of his hands. He charged at Sonic only to miss and get stuck in the marble counter.

He tried to pull his hand out of the hard marble, Sonic held a frying pan and prepared to strike, only for the doll to teleport and he missed. "I have to find that doll before he does anymore damage, Sonic said.

Shadow meanwhile was in his room, searching for a gun to use on the evil plushie. "Can you feel the sunshine?" the doll said, appearing across the room. Shadow turned and raised his gun and shot the doll right in the middle. Shadow then saw a red liquid begin to seep out of its chest. "What are you?" Shadow asked. The wound began to heal up and close, the doll looked at Shadow with those cold, lifeless eyes.

"You hurt me!" the doll said. "You hurt me." it continued, it was then kicked by shadow with his fire boot. The doll lit on fire and rose to the ground. "Fool you can't hurt me with guns or fire, thats just barbaric, let me show you how its done!" the doll concentrated the fire in his hands and fired it at Shadow. Shadow used chaos control to escape just before it hit. "You can run but you can't hide!" Tails Doll said.

Silver lay in wait, he had a slice of pizza next to a stick holding up a box. "I don't know how I got this plan but I hope this works!" Silver said. The doll came limping down the hallway and smelled the fresh aroma of pizza. "What is that smell, it smells, delicious!" the doll approached the pizza slice, to occupied to notice the box above him.

Tails Doll sniffed the pizza and a mouth formed on his blank muzzle. "Eww." Silver said quietly. The doll picked up the slice and swallowed it whole. Silver then unleashed the trap and the was imprisoned in the box. The doll began to squirm inside the box, Silver ran to hold it down, and the struggling stopped. He opened the box and saw nothing.

He got a tap on the shoulder and the doll looked at him, angrily, his mouth still showing. "You dare try to imprison me!" It charged at Silver, Its mouth open so much it took up half his face. Silver teleported away and the doll smashed into the floor.

Silver stood in the basement, "Where are Sonic and Shadow?" Silver thought. "Behind you..." said a voice. Silver turned around and raised a metal pipe, ready to strike. Sonic and Shadow backed away casually. "Relax its us!" Sonic said. "How do I know your not a clone?" Silver asked "Not this again!" Shadow face palmed and then punched Silver in the face.

Silver stood up. "Yeah, your the real gang alright." Silver said. "Now we have to figure out how to beat that doll, before it finds us." Sonic said. "If only there was some item we could use to beat him!" Sonic said. "Thats it, we need the time stones!" Silver said. "But which one of us is fastest to get them?" Shadow asked. They turned at Sonic

"Why is everying looking at me? What about Silver, he can teleport." Sonic said. "If I use my powers, TD will sense us, don't worry, its just a doll. "Well, okay then." Sonic said. He walked up the stairs, "Wish me luck." he said.

The Tails Doll floated into the hallway. "Come out come out where ever you are." it said looking everywhere. Sonic dashed up the stairs and into Silvers room and quickly grabbed the time stones and returned to the basement, all undetected.

He met up with Shadow and Silver and handed Silver the time stones. "Now what?" Sonic asked. "Now to explain my plan, we will trap the doll and use the time stones to send the Tails Doll so far into the future, he will be floating in space for all eternity, but it must be outside. I will be the decoy." Silver said. "I hope this plan works." Shadow said.

Silver stood outside on the lawn and waved his arms in the air "Hey TD, come and get me!" Silver said. The doll appeared before him "Aaah, so youve given up, good cause I sure am hungry." Silver smiled, "NOW!" he said. Sonic and Shadow grabbed the doll and held him in place. Silver took out the time stones and floated in the air, concentrating his power.

"This is the end for you Tails Doll! Chronos...**CONTROL!**" the time stones shot a beam of energy at the doll, Sonic and Shadow quickly let go. The doll unleashed a barrier sending it straight at Silver. "NO!" Silver screamed as he dissapeared, leaving the time stones on the ground.

"Hahaha!" did you think sending me through time was really going to help, too bad, he smelled delicious, but oh well." The doll turned towards Sonic and Shadow who stood in disbelief. "Good job TD!" Eggman said descending in his eggmobile, Metal Sonic by his side.

"Eggman, you, you tricked us!" Sonic said. Eggman laughed maniacally and 7 claws lowered and picked up the time stones. "Well now I have the time stones and the pesky porcupine is gone and you will be soon!"

"Allow me!" the Tails Doll said charging up a beam at Sonic and Shadow, just then however, the doll froze in place. "Its no use!" a very familiar voice said. "Take THIS!" The doll went rocketing into the air, blasting into Metal who landed into the Eggmobile and the doll went hurtling all the way into space. "Silver!" Sonic said as he appeared from behind a bush.

"How did you escape chronos control and how did you send that thing into space?" Shadow said. "I managed to teleport just before the blast hit me and lets just say that playing a glitchy game has its rewards!" Silver said. "Glad to see you alive! Sonic said, "Now then, I believe we have some unfinished business." Sonic said turning towards Eggman.

Eggman was trying to wake up metal but it was too late. The time stones floated over to silver as Shadow hit the eggmobile with chaos spears. Sonic charged a super homing attack that sent the eggmobile flying into the sky. "I HATE THOSE HEDGEHOGS!" Eggman said. as he hurtled into the sky.

"Alright!" Sonic said. "Good job everyone, we got the time stones back and we beat Eggman and his new creation." Silver said. "I just wonder..." Shadow said. "Wonder what?" asked Sonic. "What ever happened to the tails doll?"

ON THE MOON...

The Tails Doll sat on the moon and looked at earth. "Stupid hegehogs!" it said. "I was gonna have fun and now I'm trapped here." He then noticed a satellite pass by him, "Maybe I'm not trapped." the .doll turned into a beam of energy which transferred from the satellite to the earth.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic and co.

Episode 9

Movie Business

It was a normal day for Eggman and his crew, Eggman picking off charred skin from his last assult on Sonic and his pesky friends, Metal Sonic practicing his moves on a life sized model of Sonic, an TD reading books about witchcraft and necromacy. "Ow...ow...ow." Eggman said as he picked off the charred skin from his face.

Then Eggman got a call. "Strange, I don't get reception out here, why do I even have 80's telephone." Eggman thought, he decided to pick up the phone anyway.

"Hello?" Eggman asked. "Aaaaah, snooty as ever creator o mine." a dark voice said. "Who is this?" Eggman asked "You don't remember me? Your SatAm counterpart that came to life thanks to your machine, you probably remember when I took up filmography and beat you oh about 5 times."

"YOU! You big faker of a villain, what do you want?" Eggman asked. "Oh I just wanted to remind you that the big Villain Film Festival is in a week and I want to make sure you don't forget to enter so I can beat you again." SatAm Robotnik said.

"The Villian Film festival, THIS WEEK?!" Eggman shouted. "Thats right." SatAm Robotnik continued "You probably don't even have a REAL film crew, what are you going to do? Use those Egg Robots again?"

"Well yes actually." Eggman said in a quiet tone. "Hahaha, I knew you didn't improve, cliche as usual." SatAm taunted. Robotnik became furious and shouted into the phone "Well it happens that I DO have a film crew and I DO have a new idea and I am going to beat you this week and win the gold award!" Eggman finished

"See you then." SatAm said before hanging up the phone. "You realize that you don't have a film crew right." Metal Sonic "Oh yeah well I will just use Sonic and all his friends." Eggman finished. "You realize Sonic and his friends would NEVER help you, right?" Tails Doll said crossing his delicate arms. "Who said anything about being me?" Eggman said.

Eggman went into his closet and took out a top hat and a cane and placed the hat on his head. "With this disquise, they won't suspect a thing" the scientist said as he twriled his cane. "This can't end well." Tails Doll said.

AT THE HEDGEHOG MANSION...

Sonic opened the door, adorned with a blue bath robe. He held a cup of coffee with a chili dog in it. He sniffed the air and then breathed. He looked down and picked up a small note on the ground.

Sonic opened the note and read it to himself. "Dear recipient, how would you like to be remembered as one of the greatest actors of all time, be remembered in fame and glory, and be sure to bring all your friends to the fun to, admission is free and there will be free snacks. If you agree meet at..." Sonic was cut off by Shadow.

"What is taking so long with the mail, and they better have the new issue of gothic magazine." Shadow said with annoyance. Sonic sighed, "Umm, Shadow, Silver, come have a look at this." Sonic bought the note inside and shut the door.

SOMEWHERE IN A RUNDOWN WAREHOUSE...

People began to flood the warehouse soon. The chaotix, Amy, Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Tails, and even Blaze filled into seats that sat before a stage. Sonic, Shadow, Silver all rode up to the ware house and parked with all the other cars. "Looks like a lot of people signed up." Sonic said. "Again, why are we doing this?" Silver asked. "We had nothing better to do." Sonic said. "And they offered a large amount of cash for all who join." Shadow said.

They all walked inside and were shocked to find all their friends there too. "Hey look guys its Sonic!" Charmy said. "Did someone say Sonic?" Amy said scanning around the room. She quickly spotted her cobalt target.

"Sonnikku!" Amy said rushing to hug Sonic. "OhSonicImissedyousomuchitwas solonelyandsadandIMISSYOU!" the words all came blurting out of Amy's mouth and Sonic could only understand one thing. He needed help.

"Sonic!" Tails said flying over to him. "How is it here on earth?" Tails asked while Amy continued to hug Sonic. "Uhh yeah it is great, how are things on mobius?" Sonic asked trying to look over Amy's head. "Things have been great on mobius, the sun is always shining and the people are happy." Tails said.

"Hey wheres old Knucklehead, big, and Omega?" Sonic asked. "Well Knuckles doesn't want to leave the master emerald unguarded, big is out looking for froggy and Omega is looking for Eggman." Tails replied.

Meanwhile, Silver walked over to blaze. "Blaze, how are you doing?" Silver asked. "Oh just fine, you" Blaze replied. "I am doing well, hey how come you're here in our dimension?" Silver asked. "Well, I got some strange note from this dimention so I became suspicious and decided to check on here." Blaze said. Shadow watched from a distance.

Then, the lights darkened and Amy released Sonic from her death hug. The curtains opened to reveal Eggman, with a top hat, a cane, and star shaped glasses, along with Metal Sonic, and TD who wore tuxedos and also wore the same glasses.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Hello and welcome to the first meeting of our movie session. Over the next five days, you all will help me make a movie to enter in the great film festival. And in return, I will offer you all, 200,000 dollars and 6 giant diamonds for each and every one of you. Now are there any questions before we begin?"

Cream raised her hand in a delegate manner. "Sir, what is your name?" Eggman frantically looked around the room, "Yes my name is uhh, Ceiling fan Turkey leg, yes Mr Ceilingfan von Turkeyleg." Eggman said. "Now you will meet here tomorrow at 10:00AM, got it?" everyone nodded "Good class dissmissed.

DAY 1

Eggman, err Ceilingfan von Turkeyleg had divided everyone into seperate teams. Sonic, Shadow, Rouge and Amy were actors. Silver and Blaze were special effects, Cream Vanilla and Cheese were costume designers, and the chaotix were the fimers and movie operators.

"Okay folks, it is time to operate the first part of our movie, in this scene, Sonic will casually walk across the screen, turn and then wag his finger at the camera, now places everyone." Eggman said. "Aaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnd ddd, ACTION!"

Sonic walked across the screen and prepared to turn but was hit by boon who was being operated by Charmy. "Ouch! Man that hurt! Sonic said. "Sorry its a bit heavy." Charmy said struggling to hold it up. Eggman groaned, "Take two!"

Sonic walked across the screen, only to slip on a banana peel and slide into some props that Vector and Espio were making. "Ouch! Who left a banana peel there?" Sonic said as Espio and Vector helped him out of a box of micellanous items. Eggman face palmed, "Mamma mia."

DAY 2

Tails Doll came to check on Amy who was getting ready for her first scene. "Are you almost ready, we need you in five minutes!" TD said in an annoyed voice. "Hmp, a ladies beauty should never be rushed, I have to look my best for my Sonnikku." Amy said. TD grumbled and walked out.

On the scene, Sonic waited on screen, wearing a new costume given to him by cream and vanilla. He was growing impatient, the sooner he got this scene over with, the better. Amy arrived on screen, "Sorry I'm late, its not easy when you're being rushed." Amy shot a glance at TD who simply disregarded her.

"Alright, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnddd dd ACTION!" Eggman shouted. Silver concentrated his power and two wax men grabbed Amy. "Amy, look our!" Sonic said as dramatically as possible. Amy took out her piko piko hammer and smashed the wax figures into pieces. "No wax is gonna keep me from my Sonic!" Amy said defiently.

"CUT CUT!" Eggman said annoyingly. "What did I do wrong?" Amy asked. "You arent supposed to hit the figures, you are supposed to let them grab you, that is part of the script!" Eggman said. "Oh, okay." Amy said. "Now lets try again, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn d take two!" Eggman said. Still, Amy smashed the new wax models just as before, this went on for 15 takes. "Ay ay ay." Eggman said.

DAY 3

"Okay Sonic, today, you will land on an island and discover Shadow's err I mean Dr. Yes's secret layer. For this we will need our pyrotechinic, Blaze?" Eggman called from the studio.

"Did you call Mr Turkeyleg?" Blaze asked walking over to him. "Why yes I did, when I cue the word, you will use your powers to create an explosian, got it?" Eggman asked. "I guess so, but it sounds dangerous." Blaze said. "Not to worry, Vanilla and Cream made a special fireproof suit for Sonic" Eggman said.

"Special suit huh?" Sonic asked, "Lets see it." Cheese took out from a case, a pink tuxedo. Sonic stood still, mouth agape. "Y-youre kidding right?" Sonic said. "You don't like it Mr Sonic?" Cream asked. "Oh, I like it." Sonic said, forcing a smile.

"This plan is going to go boom any day now." Tails Doll said sitting on a nearbye bench. "Did somebody say boom?" Blaze asked causing a big explosion to occur, knocking TD across the room. "Are you crazy, you couldve killed me!" TD said. "Sorry." Blaze said "I thought it was my cue"

DAY 4

"Okay, time for the final scene, in this scene, you will rescue amy from the evil Dr Yes and his assistant Miss jewlthief." Eggman said pointing to Shadow and Rouge who were dressed in special costumes. "What a big blowup this will be." Rouge said.

"Did somebody say boom?" *another explosion*

Rouge and Shadow let out a puff of smoke and looked at Blaze, "Sorry." Blaze said rubbing the back of her neck. "Now lets get this show on the road, positions everyone" Eggman called. Everyone got in their positons. "Aaaaaaaaannnndddd*BOOM!*

An explosion occured in the middle of the set. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Eggman asked. "Sorry" Blaze said. "I thought you were gonna say boom"

Everyone: *facepalm*

DAY 5

"Well everyone, it is one day before the big film festival." Eggman announced joyously. "Now it is time to review our tape, Vector, bring in the film." Vector came in holding an old style, cam recorder. "Now lets play!" Eggman said, but to his surprise, nothing came up on the big screen. "Why isn't it showing?" Eggman asked.

"Whoops!" Charmy said taking out the camera "We forgot to replace the old battery in this thing before we started recording." Eggmans mouth dropped open, he called Metal and TD and they walked out the building. "Turkeyleg w..." Sonic was interrupted by Eggman. "Looks like my dream of entering the film festival was just that a dream. I am sorry I wasted your time, don't bother showing up tomorrow, the show is off."

Eggman, TD, and Metal all waked out the door, all in their disquises still. "Now what?" Shadow asked, everyone started mumbling but then Sonic stood up. "Guys can't you see,we let Turkeyleg down, we can't just let him walk into the film festival and leave with shame. Sure we knew him for only two days but look at all hes done, he's put up with us, respected us and now it's our turn to do the same, by making a new movie, now whos with me?" Sonic said

Everyone was silent but then Tails spoke up, "I am with him." Tails said. "If it means being with Sonic, I'm in too." Amy said. Everyone else, even Shadow joined in. "Alright!" Sonic said, "Now let's make us a movie!"

FILM DAY

Eggman stood in the lobby of the Film festival in Los Angelos, California. "Well hello there, Eggman, wheres your crew?" SatAm said. "They were uuuuh sick." Eggman said. "And whats with you and your minions goofy outfit, our you trying to make a fasion statement?" SatAm asked. Eggman sighed in defeat.

"Hello Mr Turkeyleg." Eggman turned around and saw Sonic holding a cassete tape and all his friends were there too. "Hello Turkeyleg, we took the liberty of signing you up for the next film." Sonic said. "Our next performance is in studio 10 and was made by a Mr Ceilingfan von Turkeyleg." an intercom said.

There was a loud laughter in the crowd as everyone turned and looked at Eggman, his minions and Sonic and his friends. "So thats what they call you now." SatAm said. "This I gotta see." Satam said.

They all sat in their seats and the movie began.

*movie*

1,

A titlescreen appears that says Turkeyleg productions.

Sonic walks across the screen, dressed in a tuxedo. The outer perimiter covered by a circular, spiral shaped tube, the tube focuses on Sonic as he turns and wags his finger. The title screen pops up and says 00S.

Sonic is seen dashing past buildings as jets try to shoot him down, he is carrying roses in his hands. He meets Amy who is dressed in an office uniform waving her hands. Sonic sends the planes into the ground by homing attacking them.

He then hands Amy the roses but appears alarmed

Sonic: Amy, out!

Espio appears from behind Amy and grabs her

Amy: Sonic, help me!

Espio takes Amy into a helecopter, Rouge flys next to it.

Rouge: If you want to see your friend again, then come to this location!

Rouge hands Sonic a piece of paper and the copter flys off.

Sonic: Nooooo!

Sonic is now seen flying a jet to an unmarked island. Silver appears in front of Sonic and summons some debris to stop him. Sonic smashes through the debris and flys past Silver, Silver makes a jesture and two planes pop out of the sea and go after Sonic.

The planes fly next to Sonic, Sonic ejects just before the planes crash into him. Sonic lands on the island and runs towards a volcano.

Sonic arrives in the layer. Amy is seen being held by a string over a pool of lava.

Shadow: Muhuahua, if it isn't my arch nemesis, Double-O Sonic!

Sonic: Let Amy go Dr. Yes!

Shadow: Lets see what my assistant has to say about that.

Amy: Sonic look out!

Rouge lands behind Sonic and throws ninja stars at him. Sonic dodges them in a slow motion pattern and recovers in time to use a net gun to trap Rouge.

Shadow: Hahaha, you are still too late!

Shadow activates a button and Amy plummets towards the lava, Sonic quickly grabs Amy and then sets her on the ground before homing attacking Shadow.

Shadow: Agh, curse you Sonic! However, you still can't escape now, if I can't beat you, I will take you down with me!

Explosions are seen everywhere, the island starts to fall appart. Sonic carries Amy down the volcano and uses a grappling hook to hook onto a biplane being ipperated by Tails, they are then carried off as the words THE END pop up as the island sinks.

*End of movie*

Everyone was silent, but then they started to clap. "Well you may have made a better movie, but that doesn't mean you will win the gold trophie." SatAm said with defiance.

AT THE AWARD CEREMONY...

"And the winner for top prize is..." the announcer opened and envelope, Eggman chattered his teeth, SatAm stood smiling. Sonic and friends were watching excitingly. "Mr Turkeyleg!" the announcer said. Eggman came up and got the trophie. "We did it!" Eggman said as the Sonic team cheered. "But how did you do that in one night?" Eggman asked. Sonic replied "Well we are pretty fast!" SatAm stood dumbfounded and walked up to Eggman.

"Well Eggman you finally did it, you beat me." SatAm said. "Wait, don't you mean Mr Turkeyleg?" Silver asked. A smile crept on to SatAm's face. "Ha, you guys thought that this guy was actually Ceilingfan von Turkeyleg, it was Eggman in disguise, and his minions were in disguise too!" SatAm pulled the glasses and to top hats off of Robotnik and his two robots. Everyone gasped, "Uuuuh heh heh..." Eggman wispered to Metal. They quickly fled to their eggmobile outside and flew off with the trophie. Everyone followed then outside. The sonic team stood dumbfounded, "Does this mean were not getting paid?" Vector asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic and co.

Episode 10

Adventures in base-sitting

In the Egg base, all was quiet. That is until an alarm sounded. Metal Sonic and Tails Doll rushed from their rooms to main hall where Eggman was waiting. "You called?" TD asked. "Why yes I did, you are probably wondering why I called you here." Eggman said

"Not really." Metal Sonic said. "You see..." Eggman started "Our base runs on a special element, P51, however, ever since we got to earth, we have almost used it up and without it, we would be defensless against the earthly forces."

"And this concerns us how?" Metal Sonic asked. "I was just getting to that." Eggman said "Just an hour ago, I found a large pocket of this element on a nearby planet and I need someone to watch this place while I am gone and I am hiring you two to do it."

TD turned to Metal, "Its better than getting blown into the sky every day." Metal nodded his head in agreement. "We won't fail you." Metal said. "Good" Robotnik said "I want you two to complete all these chores, this place better be ship shape when I return." Eggman then turned to Metal and TD

"But if I see one robot out of place, one speck of dust on one weapon, I will have both of you on janitor duty for a week!" Eggman hissed. "Well, no time to waste, heres the list." Eggman tossed a roll of paper at Metal Sonic. Eggman then hopped in his special eggmobile and drove off.

Metal Sonic looked at the list and held two edges, unrolling it. It was so long, it stretched from Metal Sonic all the way to the place where Eggman took off. "So what first?" TD asked. Metal looked at the paper, "It says to scrub all the floors of the base, with a tooth brush."

Tails Doll sighed and picked up a tooth brush, put some soap on it and went to scrub the floors. Metal did the same. It took them five hours but they got done, eventually.

Tails Doll got up off the floor and sighed, "Whats next?" he asked. Metal Sonic looked at what was next, "Next, we have to paint all the walls red, with toothpicks." "OH COME ON!" Tails Doll said. Still, they painted all the walls red, with toothpicks.

"How many more chores do we have?" TD asked. "About 7" Metal said. "Gre.." TD was interuppted by Metal "ty" "Excuse me?" TD replied. "70, we have 70 chores left." Metal Sonic said. "Awwww nuts!" TD said.

"Now I suppose we will have to feed his mutant pet." Tails Doll said holding a red covered toothpick in his hand. "Actually yes" Metal replied. "Wait, the doctor has mutant a pet?" the doll asked. "Yes, they are on level 6." Metal said. "You must be jok-" TD was jerked by Metal as they headed towards the elevator.

"What do we even feed them?" the fox doll asked as the elevator descended into the base. The door dinged and opened. The first thing the duo was met with was a big door that read, "animal food" Metal opened the door and saw gigantic steaks at least a story high. Metal noticed a tag on the door.

"Feed 4 steaks everyday, DO NOT OVER FEED!" Metal saw the words, he and TD carried the steaks down a corridor. They walked for what seemed like forever until they reached a door that read "caution, dangerous creatures" Tails Doll looked at Metal Sonic.

Metal opened the door and there was a... little bunny in a small room. "Thats it?" Tails Doll asked, "Thats the dangerous creature? a little rabbit?" TD approached the bunny, "And why pray tell does it need 4 5 ton steakes?" The bunny sniffed the steaks and then climbed onto the doll.

"Get off you little furball!" TD yelled throwing the rabbit across the room. The rabbit growled and grew 20 times its origional size, stood on hind legs, grew sharp claws, teeth, and spikes protruded from its back, it roared at TD.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" TD screamed dashing into Metal's body. "Get out of me!" Metal said dropping the steaks. "Lets get out of here!" TD said steering Metal wildly around the room until they reached the door. TD (still in Metal Sonic) closed the door forcefully.

Metal hissed and pulled the Tails Doll out of his chest. "Boundries, even robots have them" Metal Sonic said grabbing TD by the throat. "Lets just get on with the next chore." Metal looked at the list. "According to this, the next chore is to this list, now we have to...oh gosh." Metal dropped the paper and stood, looking at nothing.

"What is it?" TD said, the doll picked up the paper and looked at the list. "The next thing we have to do is the scrap all the old robots." TD looked at Metal who shook his head. "Oh would you get a hold of yourself, we are just scrapping old robots."

Metal Sonic beamed at the fox doll. "Dude, I AM a robot, thats the equivilant of mass geonocide." Metal said. "Well it looks like its up to the doll to do a robots job." Tails Doll said taking the map and floating over to a door labled "scrap room" he looked and saw a pile of old, broken down motobugs, buzz bombers, caterkillers, you name it.

The doll looked at the control panel and sighed, "Lets do this." Tails Doll went inside the control panel and a crane grabbed a pile of robots, and threw them into a scrapper which crushed the metal into a big cube. This went on for ten minutes until there was no more metal on the floor.

Tails Doll slipped out of the machine and wiped his forehead. "I'm glad thats done." he floated over the Metal who sat on the floor. "You heartless monster" Metal said quietly. "Thank you." the doll replied.

"Okay we just have one more task." Metal looked at the list with TD. "Our final task is to count up all of the robots in the warehouse." the two went over to a huger door, the door opened and inside were tons of robots made by the scientist himself.

"Lets get started." Metal Sonic said. They counted all the robots and made a tally. "Well thats all of them." Metal said. "Oh what, no teats this time." Tails Doll said. "What do you mean." Metal asked. "Well you sure were sad when we had to scrap that metal." TD taunted. "Ha, looks like I am the real badnik around here, you cant even scrap some robots."

"Why you little!" Metal tried to grab the doll but hit a robot instead. The robot's eyes blinked to life and so did the others. "Uh oh." Tails Doll said. The robots started to push each other. Soon they all dashed out the ware house and started reaking havoc everywhere. A few Egg pawns and Egg robos clashed into eachother and went flying into a wall. Gemrl clones lifted up a huge statue of Eggman and threw it into the control room.

A few egg pawns and spinners ran away from the mutant bunny from earlier, (in its monster form now). The monster roared and threw giant gurr durrs at anything in sight. Some egg robos poured gasoline on a fallen spinner and lit a fuse causing a massive flame.

Metal Sonic and Tails Doll stood in awe and watched the destruction unfold. When all was said and done, the base was in shambles, robots lye in heaps of metal and smoke, a huge hole marked where the bunny left and jumped into the sea.

"Oh no." Metal said. "Maybe its not too late?" TD asked, suddenly, Metals intercomm flashed, a holographic image of Robotnik appeared. "Hello Metal and TD, I trust the base is neat and tidy?" Eggman asked. "Posotive." Metal said. "Good, I will be back in one hour." the intercomm turned off.

"One hour?!" Metal said. "This place is mess, he will have our heads for sure." "Hmmm, I have an idea, but its a risky one." Tails Doll said. "Well, WHAT IS IT?!" Metal yelled shaking the doll. "Okay, here it goes." Tails Doll said.

ONE HOUR LATER...

The base looked just the way it did before, robots were neatly organized, the bunny in its cage, all was well. "What just happened?" Metal Sonic asked. "I used a title screen, during which, I cleaned the base. "What the hell are you talking about?" Metal Sonic asked. "Nevermind." TD replied.

Suddenly, the doctor came strolling through the door and stood by Metal and TD. "My my, this base is in perfect condition, looks like you two are getting a promotion." the word promotion magically appeared in big gold letters above Eggman.

"Yippie!" TD said, but then, the doll accidentally sent a beam of lighting which blazed into the ware house, activating the robots. As if deja vu, the whole scene of what happened before, happened again.

The base was in shambles, robots lye in heaps of metal and smoke, a huge hole marked where the bunny left and jumped into the sea. "Ehehe, Tails Doll said, well I have to go uhh clean my room." The doll rushed away, "Me too." Metal said following him.

"Metal Sonic, TAILS DOLL!" Eggman screamed as a large billow of smoke rose from the base.


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS SPRING BREAK JUST FINISHED OVER HERE AND I JUST WENT ON A CAMPING TRIP WHERE SOME STRANGE THINGS HAPPENED AND AFTER JUST READING AN URBAN LEGEND, I AM BASING THIS FANFIC ON THOSE TWO EVENTS HERE IT IS,**

**NOTE: THE CREATURE (SLENDERMAN) FEATURED IN THIS STORY IS NOT MY IDEA AND ORIGINATED FROM SOMETHING AWFUL FORUMS.**

**ALSO, SOME ELEMENTS ARE FROM THE GAME SLENDER WHICH I ALSO DON'T OWN.**

* * *

Sonic and co.

episode 11

Graphite Beetles

"Again, why the heck are we camping in the damn woods?" Shadow asked as they loaded the car with their stuff. "There has been some strange occurences going on and the state hired us to go searching for the culprit, and considering the fact we haven't seen Eggman, I think I know who it is." Sonic said.

"Well, everything is packed." Tails said shutting the door. "Thanks for coming with us Tails, your knowledge of the woods and technical skills will help us a lot."Silver replied. Shadow honked the car "Get in, the sooner we get this over with, the better."

"I have already programed the coordinates of our location into our GPS." Tails said as the car sped down the interstate. "So seriously, who do you think is causing the strange phenomina?" Silver asked. "Hmm, I would like to say Robotnik but why would he mess around in the woods?" Sonic said.

"Well, who ever it is, we have to find him." Tails said. The car came to a small dirt road and drove until they reached a large turn around. "I guess we walk from here." Silver said. They took out their backpacks and started walking.

Eventually, they came to a tree which had a big o with an x through it, underneath it read "Averte nunc" "What does that mean?" Shadow asked. "Hmm, it looks like latin, let me see if I can translate..." Tails used a special device which read the writing, the screen read, "Turn back now"

"Looks like we know where to set up camp." Sonic said. "Its probably just some hooligan." Silver said. "Come on, lets set up this tent." Sonic said. Sonic read the directions slowly but when he turned back, the tent had set itself. "You looked like you needed help." Silver commented. Sonic just shrugged.

Shadow stood on a nearby log and coughed, "Okay, listen up, we start the search tomorrow, for tonight, do whatever you want, like I give a crap." Shadow made his announcement short and started reading a gun magazine.

After awhile of Silver reading about the local area, Tails building some type of machine and Sonic running around, it became dark. "Dinner everyone!" Tails said. "Awesome I'm starved, where is it?" Sonic asked as he stared at fire Tails lit. "We will have to make it, I have hot dogs." Tails bought out a pack of beef franks.

"No way, I am not cooking crap! I am a G.U.N soldier not a cook." Shadow said throwing down his magazine. "Oh come on Shads, don't tell me youre afraid of cooking a little hot dog. I guess you're just a wienie yourself " Sonic taunted, and everyone laughed, save for Shadow. "Ill show you!" Shadow said grabbing a hot dog and sticking it on a stick.

"I will prove I am far better than you at everything!" Shadow said. "Challenge, accepted." Sonic said crossing his arms. And that started the most awkward wiener cook off in the history of wiener cook offs.

After dinner, everyone sat around the warm fire. "So, who wants to tell ghost stories." Tails asked. "We can't tell scary stories yet, that has to wait for next season." Silver said. "Come on, just one?" Sonic asked. "Well, I guess, but only ONE!" Slver said reluctantly.

"Let me tell one." Sonic said. "Have any of you heard the story of the Slenderman?" Sonic asked, Silver and Tails shook their head while Shadow simply ignored the conversation all together. "Well," Sonic started. "It all started with an urban legend. It told of a tall man dressed in a business suit, but what really stood out was the fact, he had, NO FACE! And he will wait by people's houses, and he will steal people, what happens next, no one knows, but people say they have seen him, mostly in the forest!"

Sonic finished his story. "Wow Sonic, that was so scary!" Tails said. "Meh, I have heard better." Silver said. "Like that could scare anyone." Shadow said. Sonic mumbled to himself, "Everyones a critic." "Well, we better get to bed, I have four tents, one for everyone." Tails said. Everyone resided in the tents and went to bed.

THE NEXT DAY...

Sonic was the first to wake up, "HELP!" was the fist thing he heard, he rushed outside and saw Tails being dragged by some black tentacle. Sonic tried to grab Tails but the tentacle was too quick, Sonic tried to follow it but the mist was deep. He rushed to wake up Silver and Shadow. "SILVER, SHADOW, WAKE UP!" Sonic screamed

"This had better be freakin important, is the forest on fire?" Shadow asked. "No, Tails has been kidnapped by some monster, we have to save him!" Sonic said. "How can we?" Silver asked, "We will split up, look for clues, anything that might help we have to find him. "Okay then, lets go!" Silver said.

Sonic dashed through the forest, he stopped at a tree and saw a note pinned to it. "No no no no no.." it read with some stick figure on it. "Could it be? No it can't be, but it must!" Sonic turned and saw footprints, Sonic looked where the footprints led and ran at them.

Silver looked from the sky, "Tails?" he shouted, "Tails, where are you?" Silver landed by some type of shed, he smashed down the door with his powers. He looked around, it was bare save for some type of poster he tore it off, it read "Him" Silver store the note in his pockets and kept walking.

Shadow looked around the mist, he then came to some type of ruins. "Look at these ruins, he walked through the town and heard a twig snap. He turned quickly but saw nothing. "This place, doesn't fell right." Shadow commented and he to saw a note on the floor, he picked it up and read it, "Help me." it read. "What the heck is with these damn notes?" Shadow asked.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver met on a path. "I couldn't find Tails but found this note." Sonic showed his note to everyone. "I found one to!" Silver said showing his note. "Me too." Shadow said taking out his note.

"This might sound crazy, but I think this thing, is the Slenderman." Sonic said. "That is impossible, a faceless man, with tentacles, its unreal!" Silver said. "We have to consider the options." Sonic said. "Hey wheres Shadow" said Silver. "DAMN TENTACLE!" a voice said.

Sonic and Silver saw Shadow being dragged by a tentacle. "Shadow!" Sonic said trying to grab Shadow's boot. Silver helped Sonic in a tug of war for Shadow, sadly, a second tentacle joined it and smacked Sonic and Silver. "LET ME GO!" Shadow said as he was dragged away. "Oh no, what do we do Silver, Silver?" Sonic looked around but heard nothing.

"Rrrrgh WHERE ARE YOU YOU BLASTED CREATURE, SHOW YOURSELF!" Sonic got no reply, it was getting dark. Sonic saw a trail of notes where the tentacle took Shadow. "I must follow the notes!" Sonic said following the trail.

Sonic followed the notes to a cave. Sonic walked inside. "Hello?" Sonic asked. "Sonic!" a voice screamed. "Tails!" Sonic said. He dashed and came to a horrifying site, Shadow, Silver, Tails, and some kids, were hanging upside down from a ceiling, covered in some type of glue save for their heads.

"Who did this?" Sonic asked while homing attacking the coocoons. Everyone rubbed their heads. Shadow looked at the kids, "You need to get out here now!" Shadow said. The kids all left at once. Then a tentacle attacked Silver.

They turned and saw..."S-slenderman." Silver said. The tall man used his tentacles to attack the trio. Tails spindashed into the cryptid from behind. Slenderman grabbed tails with his tentacles. Sonic spin dashed through the tentacle. It fell to the ground. Sonic looked at it and noticed somehthing odd.

He did't have time to look because the figure was behind him. Shadow used chaos spear to distract. Silver his powers to lift up a boulder to throw at the person but Slenderman held the boulder with his two arms. His arms began to circut electricity and the boulder smashed him into a wall.

Slenderman quickly recovered and used his appendages to shoot a white liquid at Silver and Shadow. They tried to free themselves but failed. Slenderman grabbed them and threatened to swing them around.

"Tails!" Sonic said "Why don't we try our old combo trick on this goon." Sonic said. "Okay!" Tails said. The two jumped into the air and formed into a big ball of blue and orange. It charged at the monster and smashed right into it. Slenderman slumped to the floor realising Silver and Shadow. Sonic and tails freed them from the trap.

"Ugh what the.." Shadow looked at the cryptid. Everyone looked at the person and saw some type of metallic plate beneth his suit. "Well I think I know who this is." Silver said walking over to the person. "You, see, this is no cryptid at all it is actually..." Silver pulled off the mask, "Metal Sonic and Tails Doll." Silver said defiantly.

"And this is actually a metal suit. Silver ripped off the suit and revealed a chest made of metal and wires. Sonic looked at the fallen tentacle and ripped off part of it. Inside was a glue container with Eggman's symbol on it.

"You see, these two tried to beat us with their suit and used kids to lure us. Silver said. "And we wouldve gotten away with it two if it werent for you meddling teens." TD said. They then dissapeared in a red light. "Hey!" Sonic said.

Everyone walked to camp. "See, there is nothing odd about this at all just a hoax." Silver said. He then saw a note and picked it up "Thanks for ridding my forest from those fakers, warm regards, the Slenderman." Silver turned and saw a tall, faceless, business suit wearing Slender man.

"Silver you coming?" Sonic asked. "Coming." Silver said rushing to his friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE: THE NEXT TWO EPISODES CONTAIN ELEMENTS OF SPIDERMAN, I DO NOT OWN SPIDERMAN.**

* * *

Sonic and co.

Episode 12

Dark Sonic? part 1

NOW THEN, BACK FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF...

Sonic, Shadow Silver and Tails all walked back from camp. "Man am I starving." Sonic said. "But you just ate." Tails said. As they talked, the sun was just over the horizen. Sonic was walking casually when suddenly, he got his foot stuck in some kind of goop. "Hey what is this stuff?" Sonic said trying to remove his foot from the tar. "Ill help you Sonic!" Tails said grabbing on to Sonic's back.

Silver decided to help as well grabbing on to Tails. Finally, they freed Sonic from the sticky puddle of goop. Sonic looked at his shoe and noticed he had some of the stuff on it. He tried to rub it off but it failed. "Oh man, those were my favorite shoes to."

They reached the car and Shadow started the car. "So I guess tomorrow, I head back to mobius?" Tails asked. "I guess." Sonic said. "I am sure everyone misses me." Tails said.

After a two hour drive, they finally arrived home. "Well I am pooped, I am going to take a nap." Sonic said. Sonic yawned and fell into bed. "Man I am unusually tired." Sonic said. He drifted to sleep even forgetting to take off his shoes.

As he slept, the goop on his shoe came to life! The goop crawled up his leg, turning his fur from cobalt blue to jet black. It spread throughout his body until he was just a silouette. Sonic opened his eyes, his pupils dissapeared and there was was his whites. He got up and looked at his at his fur. He stood in front of his mirror. His eyes were pure white.

Sonic also noticed his quills were standing up like super sonic. He was also surrounded by a dark aura. "I feel powerful." Sonic said. Suddenly, his vision blurred slightly. "What are you trying to tell me?" Dark Sonic asked. He then knodded in understanding and then dissapeared down the hall in a black blurr.

Dark Sonic flew through the city leaving behind a trail of dark smoke. People marveled at the sight and many cars had to swerved out of the way. Dark Sonic arrived by a burning building in a nearby city and saw Silver and Shadow fighting off a giant spider robot opereated by Eggman and his two robot minions.

"Where the heck is Sonic?" Silver asked dodging the constant web attacks launched by the robot's mouth. Shadow tried to attack but was hit right into a fire truck. "Well it looks like without Sonic, you are hopeless." Eggman said.

Tails was busy helping kids and adults out of the building. Then at that moment, a black flash dashed through the giant egg spider, busting it's controls. Eggman looked startled at a black ball of energy behind him. "Wh-what?" Eggman said. The ball formed into Dark Sonic. "Who are you?" Eggman asked. "Ahh it doesn't matter, Tails Doll, Metal Sonic, GET HIM!"

Tails Doll was first, he tried to attack DS only to be thrown back into the ship. Metal tried next but was split in half. Eggman quickly retreated with his robots. DS stood in front of Silver, Shadow and Tails. "Who are you" Silver asked. "Dont any of you recognize me?" DS reverted back to Sonic, save for his jet black fur. "Its me, Sonic the hedgehog."

Meanwhile, a green hedgehog with a leather jacket, a pair of red sunglasses, and an old camera stood in the crowd. "At last, I will finally get that career I was wanting." He spoke.

MEANWHILE IN SOME NEWSPAPER BUILDING...

A fat man with a cigar slammed his hand on the desk, "This is bull- my ratings for the yellow journal times have plummeted 20% in the last month alone, I need pictures, pictures of something interesting." he said. "Umm sir." the green hedgehog from earlier said. "Huh, who are you?" he the fat man asked.

"i-I am Scourge Maurice hedgehog." he said. "Well what the hell are you doing here?" the man asked putting down his cigar. "I came for the internship." Scourge said. "Oh well then, have a seat mi boy." the man said. "My name is Mr Lyre." he said. "I have my records here." Scourge said handing him a folder.

Mr Lyre flipped through the folder before turning on a certain page. "Hmm, acording to this, you have commited several crimes, been in the state penetentary twice, and you have robbed several banks." he said "Why should I hire an ex-convict?" he asked.

"Well, I have these." Scourge showed Lyre the pictures of Dark Sonic. "What are these?" Lyre asked. "They are pictures of Dark Sonic in action." Scourge said. "There have been no other newspapers that have covered it we could make big money." Mr Lyre's eye's turned into money signs. "Son, you got yourself the job" Mr Lyre said. "Now go find me pictures, pictures of Dark Sonic." Mr Lyre said. "I won't let you down." Scourge said.

MEANWHILE ON EGGMANS SECRET ISLAND...

"Oww, my shin." Eggman was in a full body cast and was carried in on a gurnie by two egg pawns. Metal Sonic's halves hopped along. "Wow Doc, you are in some bad shape and metal too." TD said. "Now how can I get revenge on that, that whoever that was?" Eggman asked.

"I could take care of him." TD said. "He obiusly has dark energy in him which I can detect because you know, I am evil." Tails Doll said. "Well we are both incapacitated at the moment, so go and try, but if you do catch him, bring him to me and I will give you a.." Eggman tried to lift his finger but failed. "A promotion!" the words above his head turned grey and landed on his head.

"Ohhh" Eggman groaned, "Just get moving already!"

BACK TO SHADOW'S MANSION...

Sonic was in a type of chamber Tails built. Sonic was in a large glass cylinter with a pipe that led from the top of it to a special machine that monitered his vitals. "So can I get out yet?" Sonic asked. "I just have to run a couple more tests." Tails said, Sonic groaned at this.

"Unusually moody of you." Silver said. "I can see why." Tails said. "It appears that the reson that Sonic's fur is black and he possesses such power is because something had adhered to him, giving him massive power." "So what is this thing exactly?' Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Tails admitted. "We will have to take a sample of your fur." a claw reached down from the pipe and plucked some hair from Sonic's dark fur. "Until I can do more research, I can't decide exactly what this is." Tails said. "For now you will just have to go on with your lives as normal as possible.

At that, the door to the chamber opened and Sonic stepped out. "Finally!" he said. "So what now?" Silver asked. "Lets watch TV." Shadow suggested. "Eh why not." Sonic said. Sonic dashed to the living room and sat in shadow's recliner. "Umm, what the hell are you doing in my chair?" Shadow asked.

"Finders Keepers." Sonic said leaning back in his recliner. "You better get out of there or else..." Shadow was interuppted by Sonic. "Or else what, you will use your powers on me?" Sonic taunted. "Silver put his hand on Shadow's shoulder, signaling to stop." Shadow growled and reluctantly sat on the sofa.

"Rgggh!" Sonic said clicking the remote, "Its broken!". The tv went static and an image of the ol' Tails Doll appeared. "Not you again!" Sonic said. "Why yes it is me again, say Sonic, did you get a haircut?" TD asked.

"Actually I did!" Sonic said, "Its a style called kill-the-doll." Sonic turned into his Dark Sonic form, Shadow and Silver stood waiting for battle. "Aha, my senses were correct, you are that fruitcake at the building!" TD said. "So it is..." DS said. Dark Sonic grabbed the doll and threw him out into the street, leaving a hole in the door. "Well, lets help him!" Silver said, Shadow agreed.

"Well you have gotten pretty powerful" TD said. "And you've only gotten weaker." Dark Sonic said appearing behind the Tails Doll and grabbing his neck. "Hey, I am part biological you kno-" Dark Sonic squeezed harder on the Doll's neck "Yeah, I know." Dark Sonic said squeezing harder and harder.

Shadow and Silver arrived on scene and saw the horrible sight. "Y-your killing me." the doll said, tears began to seep from his blank eyes. "We have to stop him!" Silver said. "Why do that?" Shadow asked. Silver didn't listen, he picked up a rock with his powers and threw it at Dark Sonic, causing him to loose grip of the Tails Doll.

The doll looked up and quickly fled towards and open sewer gutter. Dark Sonic reverted to his regular form and dashed up to Silver, a fierce fire in his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Sonic yelled at Silver. "You were going to kill him!" he said. "Yeah so?" Sonic asked.

"Even the coldest of villians don't deserve to die." Silver said. "Says you!" Sonic said. "No says YOU!" Silver said quoting Sonic. Sonic looked at him, "Forget you, I don't need this!" Sonic dashed down the streets at light speed.

"Sonic WAIT!" Silver said, Shadow put his hand on his shoulder, "Let him go." he said. "Good news everyone." Tails said running out of the house before stopping. "Where's Sonic?" he asked. Both hedgehogs turned to him before saying, "Sonic's gone."

Tails face turned to that of horror. "Oh no, this is terrible!" Tails said. "Why?" asked Silver. "Follow me." Tails said. Shadow and Silver followed Tails to his machine. "While you were gone, I managed to extract some goop from Sonic. I found that it was more than just goop.." Tails said

"It was actually a living organism! But it is more than just that, I also found that it was a parasite. I discovered it survived by attaching itself to a host, all the while sucking its life force." Tails said. "And this is bad how?" Shadow asked

"You see..." Tails started again, "While sucking away its life force, it also slowly takes control of the hosts body and mind. And it doesn't stop and fall off like a tick, it keeps feeding and feeding until the host is nothing but a lifeless husk, it will then use the body as a means of travel or defense."

Tails finished his speach. Shadow and Silver were stunned. "So how long until Sonic, dies?" Silver asked. "According to my study, he only has five hours left, unless he can remove the goop or the goop finds a new host, however, it is very hard to remove, once it clings on, so far, I found that the only thing that can remove it is this."

Tails took out a rectangular device attached to a speaker phone. "What is it?" Silver asked. "It is an ultrasound radiator, It emits a frequency that is strong enough to cause the goop to detach from Sonic. But first we will have to find him, we can use these trackers which I have installed a small amount of the goo, the more it beeps, the closer he is, now lets go!" Tails proclaimed.

MEANWHILE DOWNTOWN...

Sonic dashed down the street and saw a newspaper with his name on it. He picked it up and saw pictures of himself as Dark Sonic. Sonic looked behind him and saw a green hedgehog with a camera walking by him. "You" Sonic hissed, he turned into his dark form and dashed right into him, holding him in the air by the neck.

"Whats up with my pictures in the newspaper huh?" Dark Sonic hissed. "You, your Dark Sonic!" Scourge said while Sonic continued to choke him. "Yeah and who are you?" DS asked. "I am Scourge, Scourge the hedgehog, I am a photographer for the Yellow Journal Times." Dark Sonic stopped and loosened his grip on Scourge.

Dark Sonic looked at the paper, it read "Yellow Journal Times newspaper" DS looked back at Scourge, he began to strangle him, "Listen bub, you just made a terrible mistake, now, I am going to ruin your life and I will start with your job!" Dark Sonic threw Scourge down the block. Dark Sonic turned and saw a crowd of people looking at him in dismay. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT HUH!?" everyone screamed and ran in terror.

Dark Sonic turned back to his regular form. He looked at the paper and then put it in his pockets, "Now to find that damn paper store!" he said dashing down the street. All the while, an orange kitsune observed him, "Sonic."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW, STATE TESTS ARE COMING UP THIS WEEK SO I MAY BE DELAYED IN UPDATING MY FANFIC CIAO!**


End file.
